<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Goodnight, Light by babybubba</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26926888">Goodnight, Light</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/babybubba/pseuds/babybubba'>babybubba</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alive!Potters, Dark!Harry, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, Female Harry Potter, Hope Potter is Harry Potter, Hope and Tom will become iconic power couple, Horcrux!Harry, Kink, Minister of magic!Tom, PottersLive, Power Dynamic, Protective!Tom, Pureblood Lily Evans Potter, Pureblood Politics (Harry Potter), Sane Tom Riddle, The Evans were squibs, WBWL, Wrong Boy-Who-Lived (Harry Potter), but can Tom Riddle even be sane?, grey!Harry, possessesive!Tom, powerful!Tom, protective!harry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:14:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>30,628</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26926888</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/babybubba/pseuds/babybubba</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"I was told to come to you if I needed something done." </p><p>"Well, what do you need?" </p><p>~~</p><p>Hope Ivy Potter had been witness to a lot of things. </p><p>She was the eldest Potter child, with her younger brother, Charlus, being the 'Boy-Who-Lived'. For as long as she could remember, Hope has been dragged to many magical fundraisers and ministry balls, which wouldn't have been an awful occurrence  if her parents ever gave her the time of day. </p><p>Ever since escaping death and Charlus being crowned the savior of the Wizarding World - James and Lily Potter, along with everyone else, forgot about their first born. </p><p>And over time, Hope learned to bask in it. She was left alone by her parents, the media, and even the Order. Her parents weren’t worrying over her, or pushing her to do better in school like they do with her younger brothers. </p><p>All the teen had to worry about was making sure her extra-curricular business ventures were kept underground and away from prying eyes. </p><p>She was officially off the grid. </p><p>But what happens when she bumps into the new lord thats been the talk of the summer at the Quidditch World Cup.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Female Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Harry Potter/Voldemort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>293</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1771</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <em> <strong> <span class="s1">October 31st 1978</span> </strong> </em>
</p><p class="p2"><br/>James Potter had spent the last two hours aimlessly flying around the Potter estate on his broom.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Halloween had always been James' favorite holiday. The pranks, the muggle costumes, and the all day celebration of everything spooky. Ever since he was a child, he would spend the whole month of October feeling giddy. It was a feeling that followed him all the way to Hogwarts - and even to last year. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s3">But this year was different. </span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">The excitement that was usually there, never reached his heart.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Evil was brewing. People he went to school with were vanishing or turning up dead. A war is coming, and James was beginning to lose all hope of winning. </span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s2">He and Lily had graduated from Hogwarts not too long ago. They got married two months after graduation, and a few months after their wedding - Lily became pregnant. It happened so fast. </span> <em> <span class="s3">Everything was happening so fast. </span> </em></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">The couple talked about the idea of children when they first gotten married. They both agreed that now was not the time to bring a child into the world. Death Eater activity is surging all around the UK, which only meant one thing - Voldemort was on the rise and James is well aware of the many casualties coming their way. No one will be safe. No matter how much of an innocent you are. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">James wavered on his broom at the thought of something happening to Lily and their unborn child. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">The last few weeks, James had not been in a celebratory mood. His childlike excitement for Halloween had still been within, but it was buried deep inside of him. His anxiety and fear drowning it all out. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Lilly's due date is in the middle of November, and as the days drew closer, James became lost. He had no idea what he is going to do when November 25th arrives. </span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s2">James was three weeks away from being a father. </span> <em> <span class="s3">He was nineteen-years-old and was going to be a father. </span> </em></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">The teen looked up to stare at the stars as he flew through the chilly winds while listening to Sirius drunkenly talk about his latest sexual conquest. The story of Sirius' failure to 'get some' was somewhat calming him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">James had been so lost in his thought, and in Sirius' story, he didn't realize that his name was being shouted from afar.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">He peered over his shoulder to look at the ground below him. He caught a glimpse of Remus running out of the manor and towards the small quidditch pitch his father had built for his fifth birthday. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">The lanky man tumbled over his feet before screaming his name again and waving his hand crazily in the air. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">James flew down to Remus, and raised his eyebrow at his friend's behavior. "Moony, what's wrong? I thought you wanted to nap?" James asked as he landed. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Remus sent his best friend a crazed look and held his palm out, trying to catch his breath. When the werewolf was able to form a proper sentence, James quickly sobered up at what he heard next. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <strong> <span class="s1">"Lily is in labor." </span> </strong>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">~</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">James ran through the halls of St. Mungo's. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Following close behind him was Sirius and Remus. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">James didn't care at the ruckus he had been causing. All he cared about was getting to Lily. His little flower. The woman he has been in love with since his first year of Hogwarts. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">James lost his breath when hearing that Lily had went into labor. She was early. Very early. He heard stories about babies who were born before their time, and how dangerous the delivery could be for both the mother and child. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">James hadn't even been a father yet, and he was already failing his child. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">He should have been with Lily. His wife had invited him to tag along to her visit with Marlene and Dorcas. But he declined the offer because he wanted to get drunk with Sirius and Remus. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s3">When was he ever going to grow up? </span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">James busted through the doors, his hazel eyes widened when he saw Lily scream out. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">A nurse walked up to him and waved her wand over him. Many spells fell out of her lips, but James didn't pay them any mind. He was only focused on Lily. His eyes never leaving her. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">When he had been charmed into a pair of scrubs, the teen wasted no time in running to Lily's side. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">"Lily-flower, I am so sorry. I'm sorry I'm late. Are you okay? Are you fine? How's the baby?" James rapidly fired out, not giving Lily anytime to answer. "Oh, Lily. Do you need anything-"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Lily cut him off with a loud cry, making James jump in fright at the sudden scream. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">"Okay, good Mrs. Potter. Just a few more pushes." The healer praised, before crouching in front of Lily's entrance. James watched as his wife sent the healer a determined nod. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">"James?" Lily turned to look at her husband. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">When seeing her, James fell in love all over again. Sure, she was covered in a layer of sweat and her eyes appeared to have bags underneath them. But she was glowing in his eyes. Her emerald orbs were brighter than ever, and messy scarlet hair never looked better. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">"Yes, my Lily-flower." </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">"If you don't shut the fuck up, I will take your quidditch broom, break it into four pieces and stuff it in all of your holes." Lily growled out. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">James heard a small 'oh my' coming from one of the healers in the room, before he stared at his wife in confusion. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">"I'm confused. I don't have four holes." James slowly whispered, trying not to set off a very hormonal Lily. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">"Your ears, your mouth and your fucking arse." Lily hissed out, tightly clutching onto his hand as another wave of pain hit her. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">James let out a small squeak before keeping his mouth shut. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">"Okay, this is it. Mrs. Potter, were gonna need one big push from you. Annnd, push!"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">A loud scream tore from Lily's lips as she pulled James close to her, squeezing his hand until it became numb. James screwed his eyes shut before bringing Lily's head close to him. Whispering words of encouragement into her ears. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">He wasn't sure how long he stayed like this. Or how long Lily had pushed for. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s3">But then he heard it.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">A small cry filled the room. James eyes shot open, and silently watched as a healer waved his wand over the small squirming baby to clean it, and check the baby's vitals. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Lily broke into tears as she stared at the small baby being wrapped up in a blanket. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">James stood as still as a statue as the healer turned to the young couple. "Congratulations. It's a girl." </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">The healer handed the baby to Lily, who stared at the girl in wonder. As Lilly cooed at her child, James turned to the Healer. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">"Is she alright? She was born three weeks early. I just want to know if there's certain things me and lily have to do? Like, do we have to be careful on who touches her?" </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">The healer sent the worried father a smile, "Your daughter is fine, Mr. Potter. She is healthy, just a little underweight, but she will gain the weight after a few feedings. I must be off, but I'll have another healer stop by later to check on both mother and child. Again, congratulations you two." </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">James turned to Lily after the healer left, and was entranced by the scene. Lily holding their daughter close to her, with an expression that James had only seen on his mother. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">James took a hesitant step towards the two but stopped himself before he got too close. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">"So, what are we gonna name the little runt?" James ruffled with his messy curls. Trying to keep his hands busy. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">"I don't know." Lily looked up at him, her eyes filled with love and happiness. "You can come closer, you know. Nothing bad is gonna happen." She smiled. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">When James was right by his girls side, his eyes widened even more. Lily giggled at the expression on Jame's face, "Do you want to hold her?" </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">"Oh, I-I can't. I mean, she's so tiny. I could hurt her. Or drop her. I don't think that's a smart idea, Lils." James stammered while shaking his head. He made a movement to take a step back, when Lily grabbed onto his wrist and held him in place. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">"Trust me, you won't hurt her. Now, come hold your daughter." Lily softly said. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">James very slowly gathered the small bundle from Lily, and softly brought the squirming baby near him. </span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s2">She was so small. So light. A quaffle seemed to weigh more than his daughter, and James wasn't sure how he felt about that. </span> <span class="s3"><em>How could people start off being so tiny?</em> </span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">James eyes never left his daughter. He soaked up the very image of her. Every little thing she did, he saved it. The way her eyes would crack open, only for a second, before closing up due to the harsh light. Her little mouth opening so wide, to let out a yawn. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">She hadn't even been in this world for ten minutes and James could already see that his daughter had inherited the Potter hair. Thick and messy. James winced at what Lily must have felt down there when pushing their daughter out with all of that hair on her head. It wasn't a lot like his, but the baby had more hair than most newborns. And while their daughter took after his hair-type, she had Lily's scarlet color. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">James couldn't believe it. He had been so worried about the arrival of his daughter. He was scared that he wasn't ready. Scared that he wasn't going to be enough for his child. Scared he wouldn't be the father he wanted to be. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">And his fear also went beyond his ability of being a good father. </span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s2">James Potter was the lord of his house. He was an Auror in training and a member of the Order of the Phoenix. He was a well-known wizard, and had enemies from school who turned into Death Eaters. He feared that he was not being reasonable: bringing in a child when the world is clearly heading to war. </span> <em> <span class="s3">A war he may not survive. </span> </em></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">His daughter let out a small coo, before snuggling into James arms. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">This made him furiously blink as he felt his eyes filled with tears. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">He was going to fight in this war. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">And he was going to win. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">It wasn't just him and Lily anymore that he had to worry about. He had to fight for his daughter. His daughter who was smaller than the average newborn. His daughter who wouldn't be able to defend herself. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">He wasn't some teenager anymore. He was a father, and he had to think about the future, and what it will hold for the child in his arms. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">A good future. </span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s2">A future that will be filled with so much light. The light will get through this war. They will beat the darkness. They had to. He had to. </span> <span class="s3">For her. </span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">The more James stared at his daughter, the more the fear that plagued him this last year vanished. It was now replaced with love. And hope. </span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s2">Hope. That was something he hadn't felt for a while. </span> <span class="s3">But he now had it. <em>All because of his daughter. <strong>His new hope. </strong></em></span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">"Lils." James turned to look at his wife. "I think I have a name... how about Hope? And for her middle name, it can be some plant - because you know, you were named after a flower." </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Lilly sat up straighter as she began to ponder over the name and James' suggestion. "Hope. Hope Potter... Hope Rose, no. Hope Magnolia, eh. Hope Ivy - huh, Hope Ivy." </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">"Hope Ivy Potter." James said aloud, grinning at the name. He looked down at his daughter and fell in love once again. </span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s2">James' love for Halloween came back tonight because it will forever be the day that his daughter was brought into the world. </span> <span class="s3">The day that James got his Hope.</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Hope Ivy Potter, I will protect you until my very last breath. You're my reason for living, and everything I do from here on out, is because of you." </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong> <span class="s2">~</span> </strong>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em> <strong> <span class="s4">October 31st 1982</span> </strong> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s2">It has been seven months since Lily and her family first arrived at Godric's Hollow. </span> <em> <span class="s3">Seven long months. </span> </em></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">The small cottage had been cozy at first but with two kids - about to be three, in a month - it seemed to be getting smaller for the growing family. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">After the first two weeks, Hope could barely remain still. The toddler, who had been used to running and flying down the long halls of Potter manor was restricted to staying inside by a paranoid James. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Her husband had been deathly afraid of what will happen to anyone if they were to step outside. So, the family of four hadn't left the cottage since arriving. The only way for them to get groceries and toys for the children was through Sirius, when he had been their secret-keeper. Now they have to rely on Peter to run errands for them. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">If having Hope running around the cottage wasn't hectic enough, Charlus had started walking when they first arrived at Godric's Hollow, now the two-year-old is running, and has taken up following his older sister around the cottage - always trying to keep up with her fast pace. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Lily struggled to untie her apron. She had reached for her wand when she felt hands undoing the knot of the yellow straps from behind. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">She let out a giggle as she was twirled to face the culprit. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">"Hey." She softly greeted. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">"Hello." James whispered lovingly, before capturing her lips with his. The kiss that the young couple shared was tender and slow. One filled with love. Lily didn't want it to stop. But people can't always get what they want. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">When she pulled away, she watched as James pout, making her shake her head and laugh. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">"As much as I want to continue to kiss you, I have to get the dining area ready." Lily said as she held up little yellow triangle-banners. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">James eyes brightened when seeing the banners, before snatching them from her hands and rushed out of the kitchen to hang it up all over the house. Lily felt her heart swell at the sight, before her hand fell onto her round belly. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">It was Hope's fourth birthday. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Lily and James didn't think that they would still be in hiding by the time Hope's birthday rolled around, but they were. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">It broke their heart when they celebrated Charlus’ second birthday without their friends and family, but Charlus didn't even notice seeing as he was only two-years-old.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Hope, on the other hand, had been asking if her uncles and aunts will be able to make it to her party this year. When James broke the news to her, Hope had a little tantrum before running to her room crying. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">It broke both of their hearts, but Lily knew that this hurt James more than it did her. He didn't sleep at all that night, and vowed to make this the best birthday Hope ever had. To make it a day she would never forget. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">So, he went all out. He had Sirius purchase a lot of decorations. Dorcas and Marlene sent so many gifts, that Lily was worried Hope might become spoilt by the end of the night. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Lily grabbed Hope's cake and placed it in the fridge, before walking out into the living room and gasping. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Yellow had been a color Hope grew to love these last few months, so James and Sirius went a little crazy when it came to the decorations. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Yellow sunflowers littered the room, along with papier-mâché yellow suns. Lily gasped at the sight as she placed her hands onto her cheeks, and gazed up at the room in wonder. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">"Oh, Hope's gonna love this." </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">"Yeah, she will! Anything for my little sun." James giggled. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">"Is she still asleep?" Lily moved to take a seat on the couch, in hopes of to giving her feet a rest. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">James sat right next to her, and threw his arms around her petite shoulder. "Yeah, both she and Charlie are down for a nap." </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">"Do you think it's wise for us to leave them tonight? I mean, I know it's the first Order meeting we're allowed to attend since going into hiding, but still. It doesn't feel right. Plus, it's Hope's birthday." Lily sighed, letting her head fall onto James's broad shoulders. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">"Maybe the meeting is to tell us that we can go back home, Lily-flower. It's just like you said, this is the first meeting we've been asked to attend in seven months. It might be something important. And for Hope's birthday, we can cut the cake and open presents before we leave, and when we come back we can spend more time with her." </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Lily hesitantly nodded her head. Something didn't feel right. The entire day, she had this feeling of unease in the pit of her stomach. As if something terrible is going to happen. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">The rest of the morning, Lily spent reading her favorite book or chatting with James. It was now late in the afternoon, and Lily was seated at the dining room table with Charlus on her lap, and Hope in the chair next to her. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">They had just finished having an early dinner, when James came from the kitchen carrying a small cake with yellow icing. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">"Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday, little Hope! Happy Birthday, my heart!" James sang to the beaming four-year-old. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Lily cheered when seeing her daughter blow out her candles, taking countless pictures whilst doing so. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Lily didn't want the day to end. She wanted to freeze this moment in time, where she and James were holding both of their children as they celebrated the day as a family. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">But things can't always go their way. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Lily gave a smile towards her baby girl when seeing her run towards a babbling Charlus and dropping down before him with her new toys crowded in her arms. Lily and James were about to leave for the Order meeting, and while they were both happy to be leaving the house and getting some news - neither wanted to leave their children. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Lily's eyes moved from her laughing children, to an anxious James, who had been going over the rules with the babysitter given to them by Dumbledore. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Lily put on her coat when seeing James walking towards her and sent one last smile towards her children before stepping inside the fireplace.<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">~ </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">"Wait - what do you mean, the Lestrange's almost got to the Longbottoms?" Lily gasped, her eyes widening at the information. "Weren't they in a safe house, just like us?" </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Dumbledore sent her a solemn expression, "It looks like Death Eaters have infiltrated the ministry, my dear." </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">"What does that mean, Professor? Is our house safe? You realized we left our children to come here because we thought it would be safe for them there?" James huffed at his former headmaster. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">"I can assure you that your house is safe, James. You see, unlike the Longbottoms - we kept your house away from the ministry. The only ones who knows of your location is you, Lily and Sirius." Dumbledore notes. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">James shook his head, "We actually switched to a new secret-keeper last week. But I understand what you're saying." </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">"Okay, so the ministry is no longer safe." Marlene spoke out, her vibrant blue eyes had been filled with fear, "What should we do now? I mean, most of us still work there. Should we keep a close eye on things?" </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">"Yes." Dumbledore nodded, "But we must be careful with how we go about it. We can't let them know that we are on to them." </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">"We should try to find out who these wizards and witches are." Sirius voiced, "I for one, know for a fact that lousy git Malfoy is a Death Eater-"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Before Sirius was able to finish his statement, Lily felt a cold chill run down her spine. It made the woman shiver, which surprised her seeing as she ran pretty hot during her pregnancies.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><em> <span class="s3">Then, she felt it.</span> </em> <span class="s2"> It was like something broke inside of her, and alarms went on in her head. </span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">She rushed onto her feet, and saw that James had done the same thing. Making her know that he felt it too. </span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s2">The wards of their house had been broken. </span> <em> <span class="s3">Her children. </span> </em></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">"My babies." Lily cried. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">James ran towards the fireplace, with his wand ready. This was enough to signal the Order what was happening. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Sirius wasted no time in following his friend towards the floo. And if Remus was here, Lily knew he would have been right behind them, but since tonight was a full moon, he couldn't be at the meeting. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Lily tried to follow after her husband, but Dorcas held her back. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">"Lily, you can't. Think about the baby." But Lily didn't listen. She had two babies that needed her now.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">She tore herself from Dorcas's grasp and ran towards the fireplace. When she made it to her small cottage in Godric's Hollow, her heart broke when hearing the cries of her children. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">The small cottage seemed much bigger now than it did this morning. The yellow decorations still held up, even with their front door blown off. Lily ran up the stairs and into the children's room, where Charlus had been in Sirius' arms crying, and Hope had been laying on the ground with James' arms wrapped around her. When seeing the emerald eyes of her daughter open and filled with fear, Lily felt a small wave of relief. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Lily had no idea what she would have done if Hope's eyes had been closed. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Lily ran and took Charlus from Sirius and held her baby close. Unlike Hope, Charlus hadn't stop crying, and it was then Lily noticed the small ‘v’ cut into his forehead. It was bleeding and the skin surrounding the wound had been a bright pink, making the cut look painful. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Her eyes fell onto Hope, and saw that the young girl had a small bruise forming on her chin. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">She knew it. She had a gut feeling about leaving her children tonight. That something was going to happen. And she had been right. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s3">Her children could have died. </span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">As she held Charlus close, her eyes fell onto the discarded cloak that had been on the floor. A cloak she knew didn't belong to James. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Lily hadn't notice Dumbledore entering the room. She had been entirely focused on her injured children and the unknown cloak in the nursery. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">"Voldemort." Dumbledore concluded, making the three former gryffindor's in the room flinch. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">"What?" James' voiced wavered as he stood onto his feet, with Hope still in his arms.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">"The cloak. I've seen this sigil before. On Tom's cloak the last time I fought him." </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Lily blanched. "So, you mean to tell me that Voldemort was here? We should have never left." </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">"But on the contrary Lily, if you hadn't left, you would have end up like Ms. Crane here." Dumbledore sadly sighed, making Lily gasp. She looked out into the hall to see Auror's putting a sheet over the body of their babysitter. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Lily didn't even see the young girl. She should have seen her. In order to get to the children's room, she would have had to pass Crane's dead body. Lily ran passed a young girl's dead body without even batting an eyelash. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">"So, what happened to him? To you-know-who?" Sirius asked, looking at the two bruised children he loved dearly. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">"He has been defeated. By Charlus. It seems like Voldemort tried to shoot the killing curse at the boy, but it rebounded and hit him instead." Dumbledore informed the young adults. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Lily looked at her son in wonder. Her eyes zeroing in on his odd shaped wound. A wound she knew would forever scar him. Her two-year-old son... survived the killing curse?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">James had been the first one to break out of his shock, "Charlus survived... the killing curse? He survived it." </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">"Charlus defeated the dark lord, just like the prophecy had said. <strong>Charlus Potter is the Boy-Who-Lived." </strong></span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong> <span class="s2">~</span> </strong>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em> <strong> <span class="s1">October 31st 1984</span> </strong> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Potter Manor had been filled to the brim with guest. From close family friends and Order members, to ministry workers, down to the minister for magic himself. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Hope noticed how there was more people here this year, than last Halloween. And as much as she wanted to think that they were here for her sixth birthday, <em>she knew better. </em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">They were here for Charlus. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">That's why they came last year. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">This year marks the two year anniversary of Charlus defeating Voldemort. Hope's parents had told her that people all around the world knew Charlus’ name. He had been the Boy-Who-Lived. The only person to survive the killing curse. </span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s2">And Hope found it so cool. She was the big sister of such a legend. </span> <span class="s3"><em>But sometimes it sucked.</em> </span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">People tend to forget about her, and those who did remember her, tend to like Charlus better. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">For instance, Charlus got more presents than she did for his birthday from their parents, aunts and uncles. But Hope understood that it was because he saved the whole world from evil. But still, it wouldn't hurt them to give her cool presents as well. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Last year, her parents invited people over to celebrate the year anniversary of Charlus saving the Wizarding world from Voldemort. Hope thought it was so cool how her brother defeated such a powerful wizard when he was just two.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Though, she didn't like how it fell on her birthday. The whole day, her parents spent preparing Charlus and their house. They gave her a rushed family birthday gathering in the morning, before leaving her alone for the day. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">This year, however, Hope didn't even get that. She didn't even have anyone she knew say happy birthday to her. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Hope was currently sitting out in the garden where her mother had placed clothed tables and seats for the guest. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Hope looked down at her white dress before grabbing a hand full of chocolate pudding and smearing it on her dress. She didn't like her mother at the moment and knew that this would anger her. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">When she had finished decorating her skirt, she looked up to where the crowd was gathering and saw her family standing there with bright smiles. All wearing matching white outfits. She could see her mother, and in her arms was baby Evan. Next to her, was her father proudly holding up a four-year-old Charlus, who everyone was cheering and cooing at. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Sometimes her brother annoyed her. He had to wear ugly glasses that looked like goggles, and he had a stupid scar. </span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s2">He also took a lot of their parents attention away from her. </span> <em> <span class="s3">And he was so stupid. And needy. </span> </em></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Hope looked at her perfect family one last time before running to her room. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Her eyes burned with tears. </span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s2">She hated birthdays. </span> <em> <span class="s3">They were so stupid. And they can hurt you for no reason. </span> </em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Knockturn Alley</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Flints an idiot” </p>
<p>In which Hope is in Knockturn alley for longer than she would like.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><br/>
Letting out a disgruntled breath, Hope Potter walked past a group of dark wizards and witches as she made her way further down Knockturn Alley. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The Slytherin she was suppose to be meeting was ten minutes late, and while this normally would not have been a big deal to her - today was not the ideal day for any hiccups. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her entire family, which included her parents’ childhood friends, were in Diagon Alley celebrating her younger brother's birthday. Charlus was turning fourteen tomorrow, and this meant that he was in need of new quidditch materials. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Something he got every year, but that wasn't any of her business. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Charlus making a big appearance on his birthday for the cameras was a yearly occurrence. The public wanted to see their golden boy any chance they can; and the Potters were more than happy to grant their wishes. Charlus would smile for the cameras while hoards of magical folk would thank him, yet again, for defeating You-Know-Who. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The whole family would be present. All wearing their best outfits as they presented a united front. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hope used to be a part of it as well, until that bitch Rita Skeeter made a comment about her putting on some weight. </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">Fucking bitch. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Being told you’re getting chubby was something an eleven-year-old Hope didn't want to hear. So, she stopped going to Charlus’ birthday outing. A part of her had hoped her parents would make a comment about it. Wondering why she no longer joined the entire clan. But they never asked. Hope was pretty sure that they didn't even notice her absence. The nosy reporters sure didn't. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her parents really don't notice anything when it came to her. At first, Hope chalked it up to them making sure that Charlus didn't turn into a traumatic little spazz with severe PTSD after defeating You-Know-Who. But then, she saw how the pair acted around Evan. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Just like Charlus, the youngest Potter child had been pampered by everyone and dotted on by the public. Everyone was so invested in the hazel-eyed boy, just like they had been with Charlus. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">So, maybe it was just Hope. </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">Maybe, she was the problem. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hope had spent years trying to figure out why everyone had overlooked her. She felt nothing but anger and sadness. She was pitiful, it was actually pathetic. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It took Hope getting slapped in the face during her second year by her best friend to tear the red-head away from her depressive state. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Now, Hope didn't care that much about the neglect from her supposed loved ones. If anything, she reveled in it. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She didn't get chewed out by her over-bearing, bookworm-of-a-mother when report cards came like her younger brothers did. She didn't have a curfew, and was able to disappear to places like Knockturn Alley whenever she liked without raising any alarms. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But that still didn't mean she was able to freely make her way through the marketplace. Like many of her past visits, Hope had the hood of her cloak up. Her messy scarlet curls and bright emerald eyes concealed from the public. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She moved her way deep into the plaza when she heard a low whisper coming from the alley near Borgin and Burkes. Her eyes widen when hearing her name being hissed out, before she ran to meet up with the person. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">With her left hand was tightly clutched onto her wand, Hope raised her right hand and slapped the boy in the head. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Ouch, Potter." Blaise Zabini hissed as he rubbed the side of his head. "What the bloody hell was that for!" </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"For being late, you git." Hope scoffed, "I should charge you a late fee for wasting my time."</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Blaise narrowed his eyes at the small girl before him, and held out his hand. Laying on his palm was a small pouch filled with galleons. She grabbed the pouch before rolling it around in her hands, testing out if the weight felt right. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Seriously?" It was Blaise’s turn to scoff, "I'm not like your other clients, okay? I'm not gonna cheat you out of money." He mumbled, making Hope grin. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Never hurts to be sure. Especially, seeing as I dealt with Slytherin's before and have been cheated out of the proper galleons." Hope smirked as she remembered the transaction like it was yesterday. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hope had acquired two crates of firewhiskey for Marcus Flint and the older Slytherin boy only gave her half of what he had owed. He thought he could take advantage of Hope's small frame and awful spell casting. What he didn't expect was for Carina Parekh to come out of nowhere, and hex him until he gave Hope the rest of the payment plus a little more for all the hassle he had gave her. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Flint's an idiot." Blaise pointed out. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hope let out a hum of agreement before handing over two vials of poly juice potion. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">While Hope didn't care for casting spells, she was a prodigy when it came to potions. She had a knack for brewing and was incredibly skilled at it, that even Snape couldn't put her down. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Here you go. Two poly juice - warning, they taste very gross and the consistency is sickening." Hope warned as she pocketed the pouch of galleons. "And I hope whatever you plan on doing doesn't last for more than an hour, because that's how long this bad boy last." </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Blaise nodded as he placed the bottled-up potions inside his cloak. He then gave Hope a look that hinted at secrecy, to which Hope singled that her lips were sealed. She then bristled out of the alley. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She had given students goods that were way worse than Poly Juice potion. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hope was the supplier of Hogwarts. Not many people knew of this title, and she planned to keep it that way. The only ones that were in the know, where the type of students you wouldn't write home to your mother about. Hope's clients were those who were in desperate need of specific goods - goods that can lead to suspension, even expulsion from Hogwarts. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">This all happened in Hope's second year. She was given a little freeway of bringing stuff to Hogwarts because of her being the older sister of the Boy-Who-Lived. The teachers had shown favoritism towards her and didn't bother to hide it. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When coming back to school from winter break, an upperclassmen from her house came into her compartment and asked if she could sneak in a bottle of fire whiskey in her bag. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hope had been hesitant until the boy said that he will give her ten chocolate frogs, and being obsessed with the chocolaty treat, the red-head said yes right way. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After she had been successful, word spread around and Hope began filling the needs of the students of Hogwarts. Most of them just asked for her to sneak in alcohol and as the more time went by, Hope raised her price. She didn't want chocolate frogs anymore, she was satiable for something more. </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s3">Money. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Things took a turn during her third year. Soon, people began to ask her if she was able to get her hands on other stuff besides alcohol. They began to want stuff from the Hogwarts Illegal List, such as muggle technology and dark items.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alcohol had been easy for Hope to get her hands on. She got in contact with a sleezy barkeep down in the Three-Broom Sticks and he supplied her with as many beverages she wants, in exchange for a cut of her money and some beauty potions she would brew.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">While alcohol was easy, Hope loves a challenge - and it was a challenge to expand away from alcohol and onto other goods. It wasn't hard to sneak in the muggle tech - most muggleborns wanted their walkman. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Although dark items had been tricky; whenever, she goes on her Hogsmeade trip Hope would sneak her way into Knockturn Alley and grab what was requested of her. Most of the time, they were just books on the Dark Arts. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hope learned that a lot of students were interested in the dark arts. Students that came from all different houses - that she didn't expect to be drawn to the magic. It took Hope being the school's underground supplier for her to notice the unfair bias that the school had for the Dark Arts. Due to Hogwarts favoring everything light, if one were to go to the library there would not be any books regarding the topic, and if a student were to bring up any interest - they would be labeled as evil. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">This job she made for herself taught the teen to be more open, and to not categorize the world in just two shades. It was why her business worked. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hope slithered past the crowed streets of Knockturn Alley, before jogging up the steps that led up to Diagon Alley. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When she made sure she was a good distance away from the entrance that led to the dark marketplace, she tore her hood down and stripped out of her cloak. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hope made her way towards the Three-Broomsticks where she had promised she would meet Carina. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When entering the crowded pub, Hope made her way to her usual booth that sat in the dark corner of the establishment. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her face brightened when seeing Carina, who was in the middle on downing a shot. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When the dark-haired beauty caught a glimpse of the petite Potter, a large grin appeared on her face before she pat at the seat next to her. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The two girls embraced one another, before Hope stole one of the many shots laid out before Carina. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I missed you so much, Hope!" Carina whined, her gray eyes looking into Hope's with a mischievous glint in them. "I honestly don't understand why you didn't stay with me and mum for the whole summer. It's not like your parents would know you didn't come home." </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hope's eyebrows shot up, as she stared at her plastered friend with an amused expression. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Carina's eyes widened before letting out an exaggerated gasp, "Oh, Merlin. I didn't mean to say that - that was totally insensitive of me." Carina then broke into fits of giggles before belching. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Okay, I think you had too much to drink." Hope concluded as she drank all of the shots that her best friend had ordered seeing as she wasn't in the right state to finish them. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"How was your deal?" The tall girl lazily dropped her head onto the redhead's shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"It went well." Hope nodded, wrapping her arms around Carina's waist and hoisted her up. The two began to shuffle towards the private floo system that had been in the back office. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When passing the owner of the Three-Broomsticks, she sent the unattractive barkeep a greeting nod, before dragging Carina into the floo. Hope reached to get some powder, and yelled out her desired destination. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The New Lord</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Unexpected power grab. Me like-y."</p>
<p>Hope and Carina chat about the handsome lord who came from nowhere.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The following morning, Hope woke up to Carina loudly snacking on a piece of celery while watching Wizard Television.</p>
<p>Hope still couldn't believe that it took wizards until three years ago to come up with their own version of a muggle television. But she was glad that it happened, otherwise all the time she spent in her room at Potter Manor would have been boring.</p>
<p>Letting out a yawn and stretching her limbs as far as they could go, Hope positioned herself to get a better look at the tv while still laying down.</p>
<p>"Have I told you how much I love your house, C?"</p>
<p>After dragging a drunk Carina into the floo at the Three-Broomsticks, Hope took them to Parekh household, a place Hope loved with all her heart.</p>
<p>She remembered when she first slept over - and how insecure Carina had been when Hope took in her house.</p>
<p>In comparison to the Potter manor, the house was 1/4th the size. But, that didn't matter to Hope. In the Parekh household, she wasn't ignored or left to fend for herself. Zita Parekh showered the redhead with affection and love, and because of that; her best friends home was ten times better than hers. It was home - and the place where Hope spent most of her breaks at.</p>
<p>"I'm just happy that your staying with us until school starts." Carina loudly chewed. "I still don't understand why you can't spend the whole summer with us?"</p>
<p>Hope gave a slight shrug, "As much as I hate Potter manor - the only good thing there is Evan. I don't really get to see him during the school year, so I spend time with him at home."</p>
<p>Carina sent the girl a look. It was clear she wanted to say more, but she remained silent.</p>
<p>The rest of the morning was spent with the girls snacking - Carina on celery and Hope on sweets - when they decided it was time to eat some real food.</p>
<p>The pair walked into the kitchen, and while Hope opened the fridge to take out ingredients for salmon, Carina took a seat on one of the barstools and picked up the paper that was left on the counter.</p>
<p>"Well, this is a surprise!" Carina humorously barked out, "Look who isn't on the top-front page."</p>
<p>Hope looked up to glance at the paper being held out to her. Her eyes fell onto the bottom-front page to see the face of her family beaming brightly at the cameras, as the paper wished her brother a happy birthday. </p>
<p>The redhead nodded at the Daily Prophet, slightly impressed that is managed to surprise her. "That is a first." Hope’s eyes fell back onto the fish she had been skinning, and asked. "Who took top page?"</p>
<p>"The hottest new lord." Carina sighed, "He's so mysterious. And powerful. And rich." Her voice getting sultry after each word.</p>
<p>Hope held back a snort.</p>
<p>This past year, all the Wizarding world could talk about was the new lord who came out of nowhere.</p>
<p>He made a big splash when he walked into Wizengamot chambers last summer, and announced that he was there to claim his rightful seat. One could get a seat through election, or through blood as many lords of noble houses obtain a seat on the council. However, due to many ancient and noble bloodlines dying out, the Wizengamot had many empty seats that could never be filled seeing as those specific seats are passed down through lineage.</p>
<p>So, when a young and handsome man with a charming smirk entered the chamber filled with lords and ladies, as well as ministry officials, and claimed he was there to take his seat, it got everyone's attention.</p>
<p>From accounts told by Rita Skeeter, everyone thought the young man to be mad.</p>
<p>Then, two of the empty seats glowed - signaling to everyone that it recognized the man as their descendant.</p>
<p>However it wasn't the magic they witnessed that set everyone off into a frenzy, but one of the seats itself.</p>
<p>The chair had been empty forever. There had been no descendants to lay claim to it for over three hundred years. It was a bloodline so ancient, that wizards and witches were sure that it died off centuries ago. </p>
<p>The ancient and noble house of Slytherin has a living heir. <em>And boy, he was good looking.</em></p>
<p>His name was Marvolo Slytherin, and he has been the talk of the Wizarding community. Hope wasn't sure what the young lord does for a living, and if she had to guess - neither do the witches who heavily fawn over him.</p>
<p>"So, what did Lord Slytherin do that was so amazing they had to boot the Boy-Who-Lived to the bottom page?" Hope asked, plucking a cherry tomato into her mouth.</p>
<p>"Looks like Sexy Slytherin is now the Head of the Department of Mysteries." Carina hummed out, "Unexpected power grab. Me like-y.” </p>
<p>"That doesn't make sense, though."</p>
<p>Hope, on the other hand, couldn't help but feel that there was more at play here. Marvolo Slytherin appeared out of thin air last summer, and was quick to land a job as a ministry official due to many noble families like the Malfoy's and Rosier's backing him up. And now, for him to become a department head after a year seemed a little fishy.</p>
<p>When Hope voiced her opinion to Carina, her friend just shrugged her shoulders in response. "I don't know, Hope. I met him, you know? The Malfoy's held a little brunch for all ministry workers and their families, and Slytherin was there. He was a gentlemen, and may I add hot." </p>
<p>"You don't have to work in him being hot every sentence, C." Hope chuckled as she placed the seasoned raw fish in the oven. "I get it."</p>
<p>"I don't think you do. Like, the pictures don't do this guy justice, and he looks smoking hot in these pictures. I swear, it's like he's not even real." Carina gushed, her bright eyes looked at Hope.</p>
<p>Hope moved closer to Carina, and looked at Marvolo's picture on the paper. Last term, Hope heard the whispers of girls from all years about what they would do if they were alone in a room with Marvolo Slytherin, and she honestly couldn't blame them. He was painfully good looking. <em>It was almost sinful.</em></p>
<p>"Isn't there a rumor on how the Greengrass' are trying to pin him down?" Hope questioned as she ate another cherry tomato. "Barter off Daphne to him?" </p>
<p>"Yes." Carina grumbled, her tone became bitter at the thought of Daphne getting with the man she had been fantasizing about for months. "You should have seen them at Malfoy's brunch. They were showing her off like she was a piece of meat - not that Daphne even cared."</p>
<p>Hope's eyes widened at the information, "Shit."</p>
<p>Though, she shouldn't be shocked. They were now entering their sixth year, which meant that they were nearing becoming of age. This meant that many pureblood children whose families still stick to traditions will soon be having marriage arrangements.</p>
<p>"That was very bold of the Greengrass'." Hope pointed out, "I mean, to offer Daphne's hand in marriage like that."</p>
<p>"They weren't the only ones, there was actually a lot of Pureblood families that presented their daughters. However, the Greengrass' were one of the few offers that he seemed interested in." Carina explained.</p>
<p>Hope watched as her best friend's eyes brighten, and took notice on how she gnawed at her bottom lip as if she was trying to stop herself from saying more.</p>
<p>"Did something else happen? You know you can tell me." Hope coaxed out, her tone sweet like honey.</p>
<p>"Daphne whored herself out to him!" Carina blurted out, before slapping both of her hands to her mouth.</p>
<p>Hope, who had been in the middle of throwing back another cherry tomato, ended up choking. She coughed up the small fruit as she stared at Carina with wide eyes.</p>
<p>"What?" Hope whispered out, "What the hell does that mean?" But Hope knew exactly what it meant.</p>
<p>"Okay, so dig this." Carina lowered her voice, leaning close to Hope. Her eyes were now shining with delight as she found joy in gossiping. "I needed to use the bathroom, so I went to ask baby Malfoy because his dad gives me the creeps and all. Anyway, Malfoy gave me the directions to his private bathroom and when I opened his bedroom door. There on her knees was Daphne. In front of Marvolo Slytherin."</p>
<p>"That's so gross." Hope gasped, "Carina, he's a grown up, and Daphne isn't of age yet." </p>
<p>"He's like 21 - and Daphne will be of age in less than two months, plus it's not like she would be the first heiress to be screwing an older pureblood." Carina carelessly shrugged, a smirk clear on her face.</p>
<p>"Okay, so you saw Daphne giving Marvolo a blow job, that's not exactly whoring herself out." Hope pointed out.</p>
<p>"It's because I didn't stay for the whole show. I went back to the party and like after forty minutes, they came back to the crowed - and they both looked very satisfied."</p>
<p>Hope scrunched her nose. She was never one to judge anyone for their indulgence in sexual behavior, but the idea of Daphne Greengrass and Marvolo Slytherin hooking up grossed her out.</p>
<p>"So, is Daphne now his betrothed?" Hope found herself asking.</p>
<p>"No. He had told the Greengrass' that he wasn't looking for a wife at the moment. And that was like, before I saw him and Daphne together. So, either Daphne was trying to get him to change his mind or she really wanted his-"</p>
<p>Before Carina could finish her sentence, the timer for the oven went off. Hope thanked Merlin, because the teen wasn't sure how to end the weird conversation.</p>
<p>As she rushed to take out the baked salmon, she didn't notice how red her face had been due to all the talk about Marvolo Slytherin.</p>
<p><br/>~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was now late at night, and Hope had been sitting on Carina's bedroom floor going through the latest edition of Witch Weekly.</p>
<p>The redhead felt her heart flutter at the image of Viktor Krum from the Bulgarian quidditch team. Her insides heated up just thinking about how handsome his accent is.</p>
<p>Due to the Quidditch World Cup being this summer, players from all around the world have been getting their pictures plastered all through the media. And Hope didn't mind that one bit.</p>
<p>When she moved her attention to the rest of the Bulgarian team, Hope blissfully sighed. They were so fit. And manly. She wondered how they would be in bed. <em>Rough or tender?</em></p>
<p>"As much as I love hearing your horny sighs, pack it up." Carina said as she entered the room, wearing nothing but a towel. "Tomorrow there's this thing at the ministry, bring your child to work day and mom just told me she's taking the two of us. So, we have to be up early."</p>
<p>Hope wore a look of discomfort at the thought. She never liked going to the ministry. Due to her father being one of the top Auror's and Lord to a noble house, and Charlus being the Boy-Who-Lived, whenever there was an event - the Potter family was always the first ones to be invited.</p>
<p>Every event, Hope would go and end up being deserted by her family. Her parents and brothers would go meet with the minister of magic himself, while Hope would just sit by the large fountain near the floo networks until it was time to leave. <em>No one wanted to meet her. No one wanted to see her.</em></p>
<p>When seeing the look on Hope's face, Carina sent a encouraging smile. "We can always just blow it off, you know. I can tell mom that we're doing something else." She offered.</p>
<p>While Hope appreciated the heartfelt gesture, she shook her head. She left the magazine she had been reading on the floor and moved to the spot next to Carina on the girl's bed.</p>
<p>"No, I want to go. Maybe, I can see more of the ministry than the front entrance this time." She joked lightly as she burrowed underneath the comforters.</p>
<p>Carina sent her an irresolute look, before slowly nodding.</p>
<p>"Cool." The dark-haired beauty then snuggled next to the Potter heir, "We leave at 7am."</p>
<p>"7am!" Hope gasped, sitting up from her seat. "C! It's four in the morning!" She fell back onto the bed and groaned loudly, knowing that she will be extra grumpy in the morning.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Strange Encounters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"You know Occlumency." </p><p>Hope and Carina try to explore the ministry on their own, when their plan goes awry.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hope let out an unattractive yawn as she walked down the crowded muggle street. Her left hand holding tightly onto Carina’s, who had been gripping her mother's arm as they were being navigated towards a red phone booth.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Due to the large amount of workers who bring their child to work for events like these, the ministry prefers staff use the guest entrance. That way, they go past security check. Ensuring the safety of the families attending.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Here we are!" Zita cheered when they arrived at the red booth. "Okay, girls. In you go." Hope raised an eyebrow at how small it looked. <em>How were they all suppose to fit in that? How does it even work?</em></span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Hope went to countless events thrown by the ministry in the past, and never had to use the guest entrance before today. T</span>hough, that was because she went with her family. Her parents were able to use the employee entrance because of the family's close relationship with Cornelius Fudge.</p><p class="p2">She glanced at the phone booth with unease, before taking a step inside. Her front was pushed up to Carina's, while her mother nudged in right next to them. Hope wasn't able to see what Zita had been doing, but when a shrill ring filled the tight area and the booth began to lower - she knew that they were heading to the underground entrance.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The line to the checkout was horribly long. Hope impatiently bit her lip to keep herself from whining at the thought of standing in line for another minute. She never had to deal with lines like this before, <em>and it sucked.</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">For the next ten minutes, Hope played with her flashy scarlet curls that she had thrown into a messy ponytail. When getting her wand checked, Hope felt free. </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">Merlin, she hated waiting.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When the group of three made it to the center of the ministry's lobby, Zita sent the two a smile before breaking off into a warning.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Don't to anything stupid, you two. I'll be in work until 1pm. So, that means I'll see you at the big lunch for the families." When seeing Hope and Carina nod, she continued, "Have fun, and stick to the guides please. Don't get lost. We have some pretty dangerous departments here." </span>
</p><p class="p2">"Okay, auntie P."</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Yeah, mom."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Zita threw her arms around the two girls and placed kisses on both of their foreheads before walking towards the elevator. </span>
</p><p class="p2">When seeing Zita disappear, the girls turned to see their tour guide - who Hope easily recognized as Percy Weasley, before groaning at what's to come.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">~</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"How is it possible for him to be this boring." Carina groaned as Percy continued to tell the group the history of the door in front of them. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I don't know, but if I don't see something cool in the following seconds, I honestly think I might fall to the ground." Hope answered. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her eyes swept through the group. She was able to recognize some of the kids they were with, but that it wasn't this that spiked her interest. It was the fact that there were several faces that she found missing that intrigued her. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She couldn't find Malfoy, or any of the Slytherin purebloods. She also couldn't find her brothers and the Weasley clan anywhere, and Hope knew that they were all here at the ministry because she saw them in the lobby.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Okay, everyone. Get ready to do some walking, because next we will be heading off to the Wizamagot chambers. There, I will tell you the interesting techniques used by architect Belyow to create the tiles." Percy announced, making Hope's knees weaken.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hope caught herself onto Carina's shoulder, "We need to run away." </span>
</p><p class="p2">The grey-eyed teen nodded in agreement. The two watch as the group went ahead, not looking back once as the two girls didn't follow. They remained still until they were able to see the group disappear up on the hall ahead.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Let's go." Hope nodded, and the two friends took off towards the elevator.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When the doors opened, Hope was the first to step inside and looked at the many buttons on the panel. Her wide emerald eyes went to Carina's. "Do you remember what floor were on?"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When seeing her best friend shake her head, Hope gave a small nod before pressing on a random button before sliding the gate close and pulled on the lever to get it moving again. They were shot backwards, before the elevator moved to the left.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The doors opened - and a lot of witches and wizards didn't bat an eye at the two underage girls as they entered the elevator and pressed on random floors.  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After being shot around in many directions, Hope met Carina's eyes from the corner she was in and mouthed, ‘Get off on next’. Carina's steely eyes brighten as she nodded back in response, causing Hope to send her a thumbs up.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When the elevator doors opened, Hope squeezed past the many witches and wizards. When stepping out onto the floor, Hope felt like she could finally breathe again. </span>
</p><p class="p2">She heard the gates close behind her before the elevator sped to its next stop.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"So, what now?" Hope asked Carina. When she didn't hear a response, Hope turned on her heels to see that she was by herself. "Carina?" She gasped. "Carina!" She tried again, this time whispering loudly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Shit." She cursed under her breathe. She moved to press on the elevator's button, when she heard a voice coming from the end of the hall.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hope ignored the chatter that got closer, as she waited patiently for the gates to open. Then, she recognized the voice of the wizard who had been talking. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <em>Lucius Malfoy.</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Now, if you ask Hope - she can definitely beat up Draco with her eyes close. He was such a weakling that needed others to fight his battles for him. But this didn't meant that Hope wasn't afraid of his father. Lucius, like Draco, screamed coward. Though, Hope knew that he wasn't above hexing a child. Especially, a child that was related to the Potters.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Not wanting to cross paths with Lucius, Hope sped down the dark hallway. When seeing that his voice had been following her, Hope wanted to hit herself due to her own stupidity. She should have just hid and waited for him to pass.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Seeing as she was nowhere near any doors - Hope just jogged further into the unknown department she was in, until she could find a room to hide in.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After what felt like forever, Hope finally saw a large onyx black door at the end of the hall. Breaking into a run, Hope stupidly entered the room. Not taking an extra second to read the plaque that had been on the door.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hope slammed the door behind her, before pressing her back against the cool wood. Her lips pulled into a slight smile as she dodged, what would have been, a scary encounter.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">However, her smile was quick to fall when seeing the picture that was placed on the corner of the desk. She went up to the desk to get a closer look of the people in the photo. </span>
</p><p class="p2">It was of a gorgeous woman with black and platinum hair, smiling brightly as she held a child with platinum curls that looked to be about 7.</p><p class="p2">"Are you seriously that dumb, Hope." She whispered to herself.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She had just trapped herself in Lucius Malfoy's office. The exact man she was trying to avoid.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Lucius." An unfamiliar voice viciously snapped from the other side of the door, "You will do as I say. I do not care what it will mean for you-" </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hope let out a silent scream before dropping onto the ground and tucking herself underneath the desk.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The door opened, and from the little crack that was on the middle of the desk, Hope was able to point out Lucius due to his bright hair. She didn't know who the taller man was. He had dark hair, sickly pale skin, and was wearing all black.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"My lord-" Lucius's wavering voice filled the office, making Hope tense.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Stop talking, Lucius.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">Who was this guy to make Lucius Malfoy of all people, address him as 'his lord' in such a fearful voice?</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hope held her breath as she heard footsteps nearing the desk she was under. This was it. She was going to die. Die at the hands of Lucius Malfoy, and possibly another ex-death eater.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She watched as the desk chair was pulled back, and looked up with wide eyes as a figure sat down on the chair and met her stare. As their eyes connected, Hope felt her face become warm. A light buzz spread throughout her whole body, starting at the base of her neck.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hope had never heard Marvolo Slytherin's voice before. It was deep toned that had a tinge of boredom to it. It was quite alluring. <em>Charming, even.</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Figuring that her cover had just been blown, Hope made a movement to remove herself from underneath Malfoy's desk, when the unexpected happened. Slytherin’s leg straightened out, his foot pushing against her chest as her back slammed into the corner of the desk. </span>
</p><p class="p2">She let out a yelp, before her hands wrapped themselves around his clothed ankle. She was trapped in place by his foot.</p><p class="p2">"Leave me, Lucius." Lord Slytherin drawled out.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hope looked at the man before her in fear. She had expected to see him looking at Malfoy. But his dark eyes were still trained on her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"But my lord. Th-this is my offi-" Lucius stammered only to be cut off by a harsh tone.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Are you questioning me?" </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Hope could have sworn she heard Lucius whimper before he scampered out of his own office - but then again, she could have been mistaken as she could feel her heart beating all the way up to her ears. </span>
  <span class="s2">She was going to fucking die. </span>
  <span class="s1">Both from embarrassment, and maybe by Slytherin's foot if it stayed on her chest for another damn minute.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When the door was shut, Slytherin dropped his foot and Hope wasted no time scattering from underneath the desk.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"You, psycho!" She shouted at the man before her with wide eyes. "You could have killed me!"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Trust me, if I wanted you dead you would have been." The lord said with such ease. </span>
</p><p class="p2">Not wanting to be in the room anymore, Hope swiftly sped towards the door. She twisted the door knob, and to her frustration, the door wouldn't budge.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Just as she was about to ask the man with her to release whatever charm he had on the door - she felt a tense pressure building up on the side of her forehead.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The sensation was one she had never felt before. <em>And she didn't like it.</em> It felt intrusive. Her eyes fell onto Lord Slytherin, who's eyes never left hers when the pressure disappeared.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hope watched as Lord Slytherin perk in his seat as his gaze intensified, "You know Occlumency." He stated.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"What's ac-acclumosy?" Hope found herself asking, stuttering on the unfamiliar word. The red-head has never heard of what the man before her was talking of.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Occlumency, you daft child." Lord Slytherin harshly corrected her. "You have no idea, what it is? Truly?" </span>
</p><p class="p2">Hope nodded, making the lord hum lowly. "Interesting. Occlumency is the act of closing ones mind and protecting them from Legilimency." He explained, making the girl stare at him with a blank expression. "You do know what Legilimency is, right?"</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When seeing that she remained silent, Lord Slytherin snidely added, "They truly don't teach anything worthwhile in that blasted school anymore, do they? By the looks of it, you seem to be at least a 5th year student at Hogwarts."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"6th year." She corrected with as much attitude she could muster.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"That's even more pathetic."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hope held the eyes of the man she once found incredibly handsome. Now, not even his looks can make her stomach un-twist it self. Merlin, she wanted to run up to him and punch the living daylight out of him. <em>How dare he? Who did this lord think he is?</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"You’re the pathetic one. Being an arse to me for no reason.” She fired back without thinking. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">The second the words escaped her, Hope slammed her hand to her mouth.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There was many things Hope had wanted to get from her parents. Their attention. Affection. Love. <em>But no, that was too much to ask.</em> Instead she got the lovely Potter-Evans temper. A temper that always gets her into a lot of trouble in school, and with her dealings. And now, it got her in trouble with a very influential, and might she add scary, lord.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She expected to get cursed all the way into next week. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But nothing happened. No curse was sent her way. <em>Just more staring. </em></span>
</p><p class="p2">"I’ve seen you before. What is your name?"</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I'm so not telling you." Hope snorted, her confidence coming back. Her vivid eyes furiously glowered at Lord Slytherin.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">With a wave of his hand, the door behind her unlocked before drawing open. His gaze was unnerving. It was then Hope realized that his eyes never left hers since their interaction began.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I'm gonna go." Hope awkwardly mumbled before rushing out the office, not sparing a glance at the handsome lord, whose burning eyes remained on her retreating figure.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Best Friends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“I wish there were alcohol.” </p><p>Carina sees an ex.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"No fucking way!" Carina loudly gasped, making Hope shush her. The two were currently sitting in the heavily decorated lobby of the ministry as they waited for lunch to be served. </span>
</p><p class="p2">To show appreciation to the workers, the minister of magic has assembled a special lunch for the families that attended the event. This was something that both Carina and Hope were looking forward to as they hadn't eaten breakfast yet and were very hungry.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The two girls had taken their seat, and when Hope saw that their wasn't any lingering ears - she told Carina everything. From Lucius Malfoy nearly spoiling his shorts to her calling Marvolo Slytherin an ass.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Carina had lost her breath countless of time, and there was even a point where Hope had to shove an ice cube down her throat because of the amount of squealing she had done.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I can't believe you did that! I can't believe I missed that!" Carina groaned as she pulled at her hair. "Holy shit, I bet the tension was off the roof."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"No." Hope was quick to shoot down the accusation. "No tension. Need I remind you, he's old. Like a grandpa."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"He is no older than the quidditch stars you get horny for." Carina added, "He's in his 20s."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"And I'm no where near of age. I'm not even 16 yet." Hope pointed out. "That's gross. And illegal."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"But you'll be 16 in a few months. Then, you'll have a year to go until you reach 17. Then; boom. Of age." Carina calculated smugly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hope shook her head, holding in a gag. "Why are you so invested in this?“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I mean, if one of us has the chance-"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Carina!" Hope cuts her off, eyes wide at what she was insinuating. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I'm just saying." She chuckled, "If I was in your shoes, I would definitely go crazy. Plus, it does help that I'll be of age in like four months." </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hope couldn't help but giggle at the comment. The two then began to whisper about the recent quidditch game, and how hot the Irish team looked all sweaty. They were lost in their conversation, that they didn't notice the eyes trained on them. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Halfway through their fawning, Carina fell silent. Her grey eyes slightly dimmed, which only meant one thing. <em>He was near. </em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hope looked over her shoulder to see the dick looking right back at her, with a look of heartbreak. This made Hope smile smugly as he was also hurting, before blocking Carina from his view and flipping him off.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Arse." Hope muttered under her breath before turning back to Carina. "Babe, you need to stop it with him."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I don't know what your talking about." Carina mumbled, her gaze not meeting Hope's.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I know you guys are still sleeping with one another, even after that awful breakup." Hope scolded, not liking the behavior at all.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hope didn't care that Carina was having sex freely. What she cared about, was that her best friend was confusing herself by hooking up with her ex-boyfriend that broke her heart.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The confident girl uncharacteristically bowed her head, "I just.... I don't know".</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Is Fred Weasley really worth feeling this way?" Hope asked, and she found herself genuinely curious. Personally, she couldn't see it. The redhead was funny; but he was also annoying. Cute; but also average looking. He is super tall, though. <em>Maybe, that's it?</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When Carina didn't answer, Hope just left it alone. As much as she loved her best friend, she had to make this choice on her own. All she could do, was be there to support her and pick up the pieces.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Carina began to date Fred Weasley the summer before fifth year. His family had won a trip to Egypt that summer, and the Potters decided to tag along as Charlus and Ron wanted to spend the summer together. Of course, Hope didn't attend. They forgot about her. So, when Hope woke up that day to find Potter Manor empty - she was confused at first. It wasn't until the paper the next day that she saw her family took a vacation to Egypt. <strong>Without her.</strong></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She didn't mind though. After a while, things like this aren't a big deal to her anymore. So, she spent the whole summer with the Parekh‘s. Towards the end of summer, Carina's mom had to go back to India to visit some family so she had to leave the girls on their own. To which Hope and Carina took full advantage of. They went to places they've never been before. One of them being the Leaky Cauldron.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was there, weeks later, Carina bumped into Fred Weasley. Everyone knew who the proud Gryffindor was. He was loud and always causing a ruckus with his twin brother. Plus, he's super tall, you can't miss him in the corridors. </span>
</p><p class="p2">Fred said something that made Carina laugh, and for the remainder of the summer Hope was forced to hang out at the Leaky Cauldron with the Weasley twins.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The couple began to date, and it was all fine and dandy. Until Fred's mother caught wind of this and freaked out. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The Parekh family dabbled in the dark arts, and were known to be a dark family until Carina's grandparents were the head of the house. It was then, they denounced the dark. However, that didn't mean they went light. They became a neutral family, like the Greengrass family. They didn't support You-Know-Who, but they didn't support Dumbledore. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Molly Weasley didn't like the idea of her son being involved with a witch from a family that didn't support Dumbledore and had affiliations with the dark. So, she ordered Fred to break off the relationship. Hope remembered when her and Carina had a laugh about it, they both thought Fred wasn't going to go through with it. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>But, then he did.</em> The pair separated on the train ride back to Kings Cross, where a puffy-eyed Carina was met with a large crowd of eager parents. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">This broke Carina's heart. Then, instead of getting over it like a healthy person - she began to sleep with the spineless fucker.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hope couldn’t understand why Carina is still enamored by the Gryffindor. Carina‘s the most gorgeous girl in their year. Smooth light brown skin, shinny raven waves that came to her mid-back. Sultry hooded eyes the color of steel. She was way out of Fred Weasley’s league.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>But, maybe there was more to it?</em> Love was always something Hope had trouble understanding.<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Maybe Hope needs to fall in love to fully understand the pain her best friend is going through. </span>
</p><p class="p2">"I wish there was alcohol." Carina sighed, making Hope snort.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The redhead dropped her head onto her friend's shoulder, releasing a sigh as well. Her emerald eyes fell onto the crowded table near the fountain where her family and god-parents sat laughing with one another.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Me too, babe. Me too." </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Quidditch World Cup</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“This tent is amazing!” </p><p>Hope and Carina explore the camp grounds before the match.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hope heartily groaned as she was pelted with the shower's hot water, making all the grogginess she had felt waking up this morning disappear. </p><p>It's been a week and a half since the event at the ministry, and Hope had been keeping busy by completing her orders from her clients. During the summer, most of her dealings had been with Slytherins - as those from other houses normally wanted alcohol, which they can easily get their hands on since they’re not in school. </p><p>Her summer clients where the ones who were interested in the dark objects or potions she can obtain. Just yesterday, she had met up with Tracey Davis to give her a potion of her own creation - one that makes the drinker sick to their stomach and acts like a laxative. What the girl wanted with it was none of Hope's business. </p><p>Stepping out of the shower, Hope made her way towards Carina's bed where her clothes for the day had been spread out. She looked at the outfit, mentally pointing out that it wasn't something she would normally wear. But, seeing as she will be living in a tent for the next couple of days, it will do.</p><p>As she got dressed, Hope could barely keep in her excitement. Zita had surprised the girls with passes for the Quidditch World Cup finals, which caused Hope to almost faint.</p><p>Quidditch was her life. </p><p>When she was two, her mother had agreed with her father that Hope was old enough to ride on James' broom with him as long as he flew low and slow. When her father breezed through the halls of Potter manner with Hope safely tucked in his arms, a whole new world opened up to her. She would always ask for broom rides whenever he was free, and when she was three - she was gifted her first broom. Granted, it was a toy broom that didn't go as fast as her fathers, and remained only three-foot off the ground - <em>but it was everything to her.</em></p><p>When everything changed and her parents forgot about her, Hope still had her broom.</p><p>At Potter manor, she was always at the quidditch pitch. Except for the times when her family and the Weasley’s hog it, in this case, she would be in her room learning how to brew new potions.</p><p>When flying, all of her struggles and pressure went away. Her thoughts left her alone and she could finally breathe again.</p><p>After putting on her clothes, Hope walked towards Carina's mirror and weaved her hair into two french-plaits. When seeing that her braids looked even, she grabbed her duffel bag before making her way to the living room where Zita and Carina were at. </p><p>"Do you girls have everything?" Zita asked as Hope walked up to the two. When the girls nodded, she continued, "Okay, then. Hold on, we're going to apparate there."</p><p>When Zita held her hand out, Hope hesitantly took it as she readied herself. She apparated once before, and it was the worst feeling ever. Her insides felt like they had been shoved in a blender and her head was left spinning. </p><p>A pop was heard. Colors mashed together before Hope felt a shift in their surroundings.</p><p>The three women dropped onto the ground, and while Zita and Carina were left standing straight - Hope was trembling on wobbly legs.</p><p>"You okay, Hope?" Zita asked. Carina, on the other hand, giggled at her friend’s motion sensitivity.</p><p>Responding with a gag, Hope heard Carina tell her mother that she was fine.</p><p>The red-head took a minute to gather herself. When she was able to see straight again, the three began to make their way to their tent. </p><p>At seeing the look of their tent, Hope turned to Zita with wide eyes. The Parekh family, though weren’t dirt poor like the Weasley’s, still have their own struggles with money. </p><p>In the past, the redhead tried to give Zita some money - as a way to pay her back for all the things she has done for the girl, but the grinning woman responded by giving her allowance money for the upcoming school year.<br/><br/>Deciphering the surprised stares she had been receiving, Zita cryptically said, “A friend heard I was getting us a pass and decided to give us an upgrade. Enjoy it girls, I know I will.” </p><p>Before them was a deluxe party tent. Each person had two suites, and not only was the tent equipped with a kitchen but also two bathrooms. </p><p>Carina let out a delightful squeal as she threw herself onto the master bed. Her body sprawled out as a moan escaped her mouth.</p><p>"Now, this is nice." She giggled, "This is exactly what I needed."</p><p>Hope, wanting to have the same reaction, hopped onto the bed on the other side of the room. When her back hit the cushy mattress, she gasped.</p><p>"This is nice!" Hope said in awe, "This whole tent is amazing!"</p><p>Zita chose then to walk into the girl's suite. She arched an eyebrow at the scene, her russet eyes held amusement as she spoke, "I'm heading out to be with some friends. I'm not a fan of quidditch, so you won't see me at the match later tonight. I left your tickets on the table. I don't want to give out too many rules, but behave. Be safe. But mostly, just have fun. I love you both, and I'll see you in the morning." Zita kisses Carina on the cheek before bristling over to Hope, and repeating her previous action.</p><p>As Zita exited the tent, Hope turned to her best friend and asked if she wanted to explore the grounds. Giving a shrug, Carina slipped off of her bed before checking that her makeup was still intact. </p><p>When leaving their tent, Hope took the chance to observe their surroundings. Something she hadn't done when they first arrived. </p><p>Due to the pricing of a deluxe tent, their camping neighbors were familiar faces. Faces like the Notts, the Greengrass', and the Malfoys. They saw a lot of their school mates that, like Hope, came from wealthy families.</p><p>They bumped into a few of their housemates when reaching the lower priced camp grounds, and chatted about their summer before breaking off - but not before promising to find one another during the match.</p><p>Hope took off the cardigan she had been wearing as the summer heat was starting to get to her, leaving her in a moss green tank top and some cargo shorts. When first seeing her outfit, the first thing her mind went too was of an army toy poster some muggle-born Gryffindor had received in the mail. </p><p>The sticky air seemed to have been getting to Carina as well, as the girl threw her long dark-locks into a ponytail and tied the front of her white shirt, exposing her midriff.</p><p>"I'm so hot." Hope whined as she fanned herself. "I'm afraid I'm gonna start sweating through my clothes and I'm wearing kinda light colors, so that will be gross. I don't want to be gross to look at."</p><p>"Mom did give me some galleons. We can try to find a vendor that's selling drinks." Carina tiredly huffed out. </p><p>When hearing the idea, Hope felt her throat beg for something to drink. She stuck her tongue out and began to feel it with her fingers, taking in its lack of moisture. "Dude, I think my tongue is dry." She exclaimed.</p><p>"It's a good think that guy over there is selling canteens of water." Carina pointed at a makeshift shack with the ministry logo carved on it. </p><p>After purchasing a refillable canteen, the two explored the grounds some more.</p><p>Giggles would fall from her lips when seeing people decked out in merch from the two rival teams.</p><p>All around them, were witches of all nationalities. Hope didn't know if they were muggle-born, half-bloods, or pureblood - and she found that comforting. There was no bias. There was no hatred. Just a bunch of magical folk, getting together to celebrate a sport they all loved. People were flying around in their own broom, while others were putting on a show by enchanting instruments to play an Irish tune.  </p><p>A heavily decorated Bulgarian fan walked up to Hope and Carina, and painted their face for them when hearing that they were fellow fans.</p><p>As Hope was getting the finishing touches of her face done, the base of her neck began to prickle before trickling out into a soothing buzz. She rolled her shoulders back in order to get rid of the feeling - <em>but it remained.</em></p><p>Carina, who had been talking to Angelina Johnson and Bethany Ramone, fell silent in the middle of her sentence.</p><p>Hope saw the look of lust in all three girl's eyes before glancing over her shoulder to see what made them freeze up like that. A small part of her already knew who could have caused the reaction, but she still felt the need to confirm that it was him.</p><p>Her eyes held Lord Slytherin's for only a second, before quickly turning away.  </p><p>"Why is he staring over here?" Angelina jumped from one foot to the other, fixing her hair whilst doing so. Her dark mocha eyes greedily drank up the man several feet away from them.</p><p>"I don't know." Bethany answered, "But I'm not complaining." She purred.</p><p>From the small glance she sent his way, Hope saw that he was with a few men. All of whom were young but not as handsome.</p><p>While Bethany and Angelina whisper to themselves in confusion as to why he had been staring, Carina's eyes fell onto Hope, and brightened as she thought she had put something together.</p><p>The red-head rolled her eyes, before mouth '<em>no</em>' to her giddy friend. "He's probably not even staring over here." Hope voiced, trying to defuse any lingering thoughts that might lead to unnecessary questions.</p><p>Though, it didn't stop Hope from looking back once more. Her eyes met Lord Slytherin's. </p><p>There was something about him that didn't seem right to her. With her neck still tingling, Hope gave it a rub, her fingers massaging the lightning bolt scar that laid where her shoulder and neck met.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Dark Mark</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“You are ordinary, Miss Potter.” </p><p>Hope is saved by a familiar face.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Hope, Carina and Angelina were all grumbling in defeat as Bulgaria lost to Ireland, while Bethany had been doing the jig as she proudly wore her country's colors. </span>
</p><p class="p1">With half of her face painted in red-and-black stripes, Hope pouted at the outcome of the tight match. She still couldn't believe Bulgaria lost, especially since they had Viktor Krum on their team.</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"Com' on!" Bethany giggles, "Stop poutin', ya babies. It's a celebration! Time to get pissed off our arses!"</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">After the match, the group of four headed back to Bethany's camp ground, where her family was throwing a party to celebrate their team's victory.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"The Irish do know how to party." Carina hummed, a smile slowly breaking onto her face. One that soon followed onto Hope and Angelina. </span>
</p><p class="p1">The girls had already been taking swings from the bottle of Firewhiskey Bethany had stolen from her older brother, and were feeling tipsy. Irish fans all around them were drinking to their hearts desire while loudly playing the fiddle.</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">It was a festive scene, one Hope couldn't help but want to be apart of. Even if she still was wearing her Bulgaria face paint.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Hope had been dancing with Bethany's older cousin, when an explosion met her ears.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">The red-head looked up, expecting to see fireworks but was met with the cloudy nights' sky. She shook her head before moving her attention back onto the cute Irish boy in front of her. She could have sworn she heard something.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">After a few seconds go by, she heard it again. The ground was left shaking a little in its aftermath. This time, Hope knew that she hadn't been hallucinating the sound, because the laughter of the celebration died along with the music and dancing. Everyone stilled as they stared at one another for confirmation.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Hope wasn't sure how long she had been quiet for. No one spoke. No one moved. It was as if everyone was afraid if they made a sudden movement, they would activate another explosion.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">It wasn't until a spell was fired and the tent next to the party combusted.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"What the fuck!"</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Hope had been the first to break the silence. Screams shortly followed after. The boy she had been dancing with ditched her without any regards as he ran to his family. It wasn't until more tents went up in flames did panic grow. </span>
</p><p class="p1">Hope felt hands grip onto her, and was met with a sickly Carina. The girls did not know what to do as they had no idea where Carina's mother was. They were thinking of a plan to safety, when Bethany's father yanked them along with his family and guided them towards the portkeys.</p><p class="p1">As they all ran through the blazing field that was once filled with joyous partying, Hope watched with utter dread as witches and wizards ran all over the place with terrified expressions. Painfully screaming the names of their loved ones.</p><p class="p1">With everyone running off to the same direction, people's true colors had been shown. Hope kept on being pushed and shoved as older witches and wizards tried to get ahead of her. One push had been so rough, that the short teen fell onto the ground. She looked up to see Carina being dragged away by Bethany's older brother, neither of them noticing that Hope had fell.</p><p class="p1">She tried to get up, but a man ended up falling on top of her. He was quick to get up, but not before stepping on her head, causing her to cry out in pain as her face smushed onto the ground. Hope had trouble pulling herself up, and when she was standing upright she staggered away from the hysteric group.</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">She ended up stumbling over to the closest vacant tent, and took a seat in it. Her brain harshly pounded against her skull. The pain was so unbearable, she could barely hold in the tears that streamed down her face. </span>
</p><p class="p1">She took a few minutes to calm down as she cradled her head. It wasn't until she heard chanting, she found the strength to stand up and head back out. When peeping out of her tent, Hope felt her breath get lost in her throat at what she saw.</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Walking in large clumps, were masked Death Eaters holding torches as they set everything around them on fire.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">As much as she wanted to go back into the safety of the tent, Hope knew that if she stayed, there was a high chance that they would find her and light her on fire too. <em>And that was a chance she wasn't taking.</em></span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">She slipped out of the tent, and moved cautiously towards the portkeys.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Though, she didn't make it far. Hope only got a few feet away when a figure appeared in her path. Her vision had been a little hazy due to her head injury, but she was able to see well enough to tell that it was a Death Eater.</span>
</p><p class="p1">She had been fast when drawing her wand, but when a spell had been shot her way - she casted a half-hearted Protego spell. She had been lucky that it rebounded the Death Eaters curse, however she knew that she wasn't going to be lucky the second time around as her movements became more sluggish.</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">She hopelessly watched as the death eater raised his hand and a jet of green light headed towards her. But before it could touch her, a shield appeared in front of her. Deflecting the killing curse.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">A wave of power engulfed her - and her neck began to prickle starting at her scar - making Hope suddenly aware of the presence behind her. </span>
</p><p class="p1">"Stupefy." Lord Slytherin snarled out, stunning the Death Eater. When seeing that their surroundings were clear, he moved to stand in front of Hope. His dark blue eyes scanned her face, lingering on the areas where her blood and bruising were visible underneath the smeared face paint. "What are you doing out here, Miss Potter?"</p><p class="p1">
  <em>Miss Potter?</em>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Looks like he ended up finding out her name after all... <em>though who told him?</em> Not many people remember what she looked like. Some don't even know she existed.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Instead of answering the intimidating man's question, she said, "I see you found out who I am? Five points to Slytherin... see what I did there." Hope tried to smirk - before loudly wincing at the pain in her face.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Lord Slytherin didn't look amused before locking his tight grip onto her chin, lifting her face upwards. The touch of his cool leather gloves onto her warm skin caused her to flinch. She was confused on what he was trying to do, before he brought his wand to her face before muttering 'Episkey'. His hand covered her mouth, muffling out her pained yelp as her broken nose fixed itself.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">When her nose healed, the handsome lord moved his hand back to her chin before concluding, "You have a concussion."</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"Well, I would think so. I got stepped on the head by a scared wizard." Hope shrugged, pawing at the tears that had been rolling down her cheeks with her left hand - the fingers of her right hand mindlessly picking at her chin. </span>
</p><p class="p1">Letting out a hum in response, Lord Slytherin's grip from her face moved down to her forearm as he began to drag her towards the portkey.</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"I'll take you to the portkeys. Medics should be waiting to tend to any injured. I'll notify your father of your injuries and where he should go to meet you." Lord Slytherin listed off, briskly walking. Hope had trouble keeping up with his long legs, and found herself lightly jogging to keep up.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">At the mention of her father, she stopped walking and tore her arm from the lord's grip. "No. You don't have to tell him anything, but thank you for the offer." </span>
</p><p class="p1">Lord Slytherin looked at her with such distaste, Hope wanted nothing more than to kick dirt in his eyes but she was too tired for that. So, she settled for sending him a glare.</p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">"You are quite a rude little girl." Lord Slytherin hissed, "When I first met you, I wouldn't have expected you to be pureblood. Then again, your</span> <span class="s1">mother comes from a long line of squibs from both her parents, and was raised as a muggle. And your father, well, the Potters aren't the best when it comes to pureblood etiquette. Though, I would assume your parents to at least teach you some manners."</span></p><p class="p2">
  <em> <span class="s2">Well, her parents are idiots.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">When seeing Lord Slytherin raise an eyebrow, Hope sent him an accusatory look. The last time she had talked to this man, he let slip that he was able to read minds, and had been trying to read hers when she accidentally kicked him out. Hope had to remember that her mind wasn't safe around him.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"I agree." He briefly nodded, agreeing with the mental jab she made at her parents. “How come I haven't heard of you until the other day? You haven't been in any papers or stories." </span>
</p><p class="p1">Hope chose not to answer. However, Lord Slytherin wasn't going to let his question remain unanswered.</p><p class="p1">"You asked me not to notify your father about your injury. I don't see you in the pictures where Lily Potter is showering her boys with affection. They don't brag about you like they do with the other two." He laid out, his dark eyes sparkled with malice as he knew exactly where this was heading.</p><p class="p1">"Another five points to Slytherin." Hope sarcastically cheered. "They barely remember I exist." She mumbled, her voice had been so low - she had hoped that he didn't hear the last part.</p><p class="p1">But, of course<em> - he heard.</em></p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"Neglect." Lord Slytherin hummed, "Young Charlus defeated the most vile wizard to ever live at the age of two. Young Evan can cast spells way beyond his years due to the tutors he had been given along with his brother. But, then - where does that leave you. First born. Heiress of the Potter house." He humorlessly chuckled. </span>
</p><p class="p1">Hope tried to push away the condescending tone that was fired at her. Her chin now sore as her fingers were still on attack mode. Her uncut fingernails pinching and plucking at her unblemished skin due to her growing nerves.</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"You are ordinary, Miss Potter. You have nothing special about you and your parents see that. Why would they want you, when they have the Boy-Who-Lived and the Boy-Who-Will-Go-Places. If anything, you’re a stain to the perfect picture that everyone has of your family." Lord Slytherin concluded, impassively gazing down at her.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <em> <span class="s2">Ouch</span> <span class="s1">. </span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">Granted, Slytherin said what she had been thinking, it didn't mean it wasn't hurtful. Hope always wondered why her parents didn't pay any attention to her.</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><em>How can someone forget about their child?</em> Their first born. For almost two years, later it was just the three of them. James, Lilly and Hope. Many memories had been made with just them. All of which, weren't as memorable as Hope thought - or else they would still wish her a happy birthday.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Hope felt her Potter anger reeling it's ugly head. "100 points from Slytherin, for being a dick", she spat out. Not caring that her tone, or even her words, could get her in serious trouble.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">To talk down to a lord, especially one from a prestigious house, is incredibly disrespectful. Not many had the gall to do it. Those who did, were of noble houses themselves and in these cases - children of noble houses were taught to respect a fellow lord, especially the future ladies of the house. </span>
</p><p class="p1">Hope obviously wasn't there for that lesson, but even if she was, she wasn't going to let some grown man belittle her.</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Lord Slytherin just raised an eyebrow at the insult, before sneering, "The Gryffindor in you doesn't know when to keep its mouth shut, does it?"</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"I'm not in Gryffindor." Hope absentmindedly answered, her eyes scanned the burning field around them. </span>
</p><p class="p1">She had been so engrossed with her conversation with Lord Slytherin, she had forgotten that she was currently running for her life. She moved from her spot, brushing past the caped lord as she made her way towards the portkeys.</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"You could have fooled me." He snidely commented, falling into step with her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">Hope rolled her eyes, "Is there a reason why you're even following me? It's getting quite weird, and I'm feeling uncomfortable."</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">She heard a snort come from him, which shocked her. Since meeting the man, she's only heard boredom seeping from his words. It was as if he was devoid of emotion. </span>
</p><p class="p1">"As if I want to be here with you. A girl whose parents don't even want her."</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">This made Hope stop walking. That was uncalled for. Marvolo Slytherin had no right to use her relationship with her family as a weapon. </span> <span class="s2">Her fingers began to scrape at her chin, and was now breaking skin.</span></p><p class="p1">"Now, listen here-" Hope began, but was cut off when a roar met her ears and the sky lit up.</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">She looked up towards the hazy sky. What used to be a blanket of jet blue and a deep violet was now covered in a green fog. The stars were no longer visible as something new took to the sky. </span>
</p><p class="p1">It was a skull. And not just any skull, it was the dark mark.</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Soulless black eyes peered down onto the camp ground. The mouth then opened, and a serpent came out. Hope watched in terror as the reptile slithered towards her and Lord Slytherin. What horrified her even more, was that the tingles she normally felt when looking at the lord next to her had increased.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"Stop right there!" A shout came from behind. Hope turned on her heels to see the commotion that was heading towards her.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Ministry officials ran forward with their wands out, before stopping before them.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Cornelius Fudge was sweating buckets as his face was flushed red. Next to him, was Barty Crouch Sr, who tremble as he pointed his wand at the two. </span>
</p><p class="p1">"Which one of you done it?" He shakily asked, making Hope confused.</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">This man can't actually believe that they had anything to do with this? Lord Slytherin maybe, <em>but her?</em></span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"I don't understand..." Hope slowly said, "You can't actually think that-"</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"Put your wand down, Crouch." Lord Slytherin hissed, "Me nor the girl had anything to do with the mark. As you can see, she's battered. She got badly hurt while everyone was running to safety and I was bringing her to the medics when the mark appeared."</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Hope confirmed his story with a nod when everyone's eyes turned to her.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"If you don't believe me, I can show you my memory. I'm sure the girl won't mind either." He added.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Maybe it was the confidence he had. Or the power he held over others due to many noble families backing him - but both the Minister and Crouch lowered their wands.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"We believe you, Slytherin. However, this might not be the end of this discussion. Dumbledore might use this against you." Fudge stammered out, still trying to catch his breath. "Fair warning." </span>
</p><p class="p1">"Dumbledore is always going to try and pin me as the bad guy. That old man's gone senile." Slytherin responded with a mere shrug.</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Crouch, not wanting to waste any time with catching the culprit, rushingly jumped in. "Have you seen a man running by? Charlus Potter said he saw a wizard in his early 30's casting the dark mark, before he ran this way."</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Of course her brother was in the middle of this. He was always in the middle of these sort of things. </em> </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Hope had been the one to answer this time, "We haven't seen anyone. Its just been us for a while."</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">After answering a few more questions, the aurors and ministry officials ran further into the field as they yelled out spells for putting out the mini fires everywhere. </span>
</p><p class="p1">Hope and Lord Slytherin finally made it to the portkeys, and when Hope landed at the assigned destination she was met with a fanatic crowd.</p><p class="p1">People were crying, others were shouting at security for failing them. It was an unpleasant sight.</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Hope thought she could make it to the medic tent without being bombarded, but that flew out the window when a body slammed into her. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Her vision was cloaked, and while she couldn't see pass the messy dark waves, she was able to tell by the vice grip on her that Carina had found her. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"C." Hope tried to pull away, but her best friend's grip only tightened. It wasn't until Hope heard a single, choked-out sob that she wrapped her arms around Carina and allowed the girl to hold onto her. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"I thought you died." Carina whispered after a few minutes of silence. "They- they just told us that they found several witches dead. Even though, they were only muggle-born and muggles - I thought, with you being Charlus’ sister..." </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">The dark-haired beauty pulled away and Hope felt her heart shatter when seeing her running mascara and bloodshot red eyes. "I almost went to your fucking parents. To see if they could give me special access to try searching for you..."</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">When hearing this, Hope pulled her best friend for another hug. Carina hated the Potters and co. for how they treated Hope, and for the red-head to hear that Carina was willing to put herself in their path just to make sure that she was safe - it meant a lot to her.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"Merlin, I really hate them. No offense. It's just, they were here a few minutes ago sobbing at the safe return of Charlus. All four of them, doing a group hug while the others watched with relief." Carina teared up again, this time her eyes held anger. Anger towards the Potters. "You deserve better."</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Hope did deserve better, but she wasn't alone. Not anymore. Not since her first year at Hogwarts. Ever since she bumped into the mother-daughter duo in Kings Cross station. She had Carina. She had Zita. They were her family. <em>They were her home.</em></span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Hope sent Carina a genuine smile, before grabbing onto her hand, <strong>"I do have better.”</strong></span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Aftermath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“ It seems as though, Voldemort is one step ahead of us.”</p><p>The aftermath of the Quidditch World Cup.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Lily Potter never had plans on being a mother.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">In her young eyes, motherhood always seemed to be a distracter from ones personal goals. When she fell pregnant, it shattered her. She had been so young. A witch still naive of the world. To be a mom was one thing, but to be a mom during a war... <em>it was absolutely terrifying.</em> But the love she held for her children certainly outweighed any fear she had when bringing them into the world.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">In a time where everything seemed dark, and she had little hope - her kids became her light. Making her want to fight until her dying breath.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">After that fateful Halloween night, Lily Potter refused to let anything harm her children. Charlus had been through so much as it was, and Evan -who was still in her womb when it happened- had yet been traumatized, meaning she could protect her youngest from ever getting hurt.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Lily made herself a new goal that night. To protect the kids innocence for as long as she could. To keep them from succumbing to the darkness that now surrounds the Potter name. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">It’s been a few days since the Death Eater attack at the Quidditch World Cup, and Lily Potter hasn’t gotten a wink of sleep since.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Lily was never a fan of Quidditch, so when James, Sirius, Dorcas, and Arthur planned on taking all the children to see the game - Lily opted out. Instead, she spent the day at the Burrow with Molly, Marlene, and Remus.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">She had been in the middle of watching some soap opera on Wizarding TV when she got a patronus from a frantic James.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">She didn’t waste a second when she heard that there was Death Eaters attacking, and Charlus was missing. Her heart plummeted to the ground and stayed their until both a dirt-covered Sirius, James and Charlus came into her line of vision as she waited with Evan and Remus at the medic camp.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Even after holding her children tight in her arms that night, that didn’t ease any fear that she now felt.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Just yesterday, Lily spent the whole night peering inside the boys bedroom every hour to assure herself that they were safe.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Due to the high protective charms in Potter manor, the large estate had been deemed as a temporary safe house for the Order - which they had restarted earlier this year following Peter Pettigrew’s escape from Azkaban, and the sudden appearance of ‘Lord Slytherin’.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Lily didn’t mind having hoards of people in her home. If anything, she welcomed it. The manor was too big for her liking, and with their being only four of them - she wanted nothing more then to fill their house with as much noise as possible.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">After the Death Eater attack, the Weasleys left the burrow and are now staying at the manor along with Hermione, Sirius, Remus, Marlene and the Longbottoms. Dorcas and Mary had just gotten a new home, and didn’t feel the need to part with it just yet.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Lily had just finished preparing a plate of cookies for the Order meeting that will be happening in an hour. She placed the towering plate on the center of the meeting table before making her way towards the backdoor that led to the backyard. As she got closer, she was able to hear the gleeful cheers of the kids.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">When reaching the window, her eyes searched frantically for her children, calming down immediately when seeing them fly about with the Weasley children.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">She stayed in her spot. Silently watching her sons laugh with their friends with a blissful smile on her face. Lily was relaxed due to the scene before her, she didn’t jump or flinch when feeling arms wrap around her torso. </span>
</p><p class="p1">“Hey.” Her husband purred, before pressing a kiss onto the shell of her ear.</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">When feeling his hands lower towards her pelvic, Lily bashfully giggled, “James.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“What?” James asked, “Can’t I show my wife some love?”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Lily shook her head, before turning to face the love of her life. “You can, but not when we have 8 children running amuck.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">James childishly whined, causing Lily to roll her eyes before bringing him in for a tender kiss. Their lips fitting perfectly against one another as they deepened the exchange.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Before things got heavier, James had been the first to pull away. “As much as I would love to continue this somewhere more private, the Order will be arriving shortly.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Panting, Lily nodded before stepping away from his hold and fixed up her appearance. She looked to meet James eyes once more, and saw that he had been intensely staring at her.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Later, then.” She cheekily whispered, before pecking the corner of his lips.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">
    <strong>
      <em>~</em>
    </strong>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Since its revival last year, the meetings for the Order took place in the grand dining room of Potter manor. The polished wooden table had been enchanted to stretch itself so it could fit all twenty-seven witches and wizards. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">At first, it was hard for Lily to see a room she spent eating and connecting with her family and friends, turn into a discussion spot for grave topics. But, now she welcomed it. She wanted it to be a safe spot for all, and with the help of Molly Weasley and her amazing cooking - it was. At the end of every meeting, the Potters invite all of the Order members to stay for dinner to liven up the somber mood. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Lily sat between Remus and James, nervously picking at the skin of her chin. It was always a nasty habit she partaked in whenever her stress levels were boiling over. Sometimes, Lily would find herself drawing blood when in dire situations. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Kingsley Shacklebolt, who had been a few seats away from her, was standing before the order as he reported the official statement the ministry will release tomorrow at a press conference.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“- and Fudge will tell the public that there is no need to panic. He wants to contain this and make it go away quietly.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Lily felt sick to her stomach. Everything about what had happened at the Quidditch World Cup made her ill.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Fudge is really going to try and cover this up?” Sirius huffed, “Does he seriously think the public are that stupid? We all saw the dark mark. If not in person, then on the front page of the Daily Prophet the next morning.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Dorcas, agreeing without Sirius, added, “And let’s not forget the multiple eye witnesses that saw Death Eaters marching through the camp grounds purposely targeting Muggles and Muggleborns.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“And what of You-Know-Who? Albus, have you gotten the minister to see reason?” Remus asked, who’s eyes dimmed even more when seeing the old wizard sorrowfully shaking his head.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Lily watch as her former headmaster stood up, a grim expression on his face. “It seems as though, Voldemort is one step ahead of us.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“But what about the Cup? Clearly, that can talk some sense into Fudge as You-Know-Who was there during the attack.” Lily found herself asking. Her fingers moved away from her now tender chin, and onto the ends of her sleeves. “He was seen with a few young wizards from grey families before the game, and when Death Eaters attacked - he was nowhere to be found.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Dumbledore looked at his former pupil, his gaze forlorn, “It seems that he has an alibi during the attack.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Who? Surely, we can talk to them and see if they were under imperio.” Lily inputted in a soft tone.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Or who’s to say that they aren’t a fellow filthy Death Eater!” James angrily scoffed.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“From what I gathered from Fudge, he and Bartemius stumbled upon Voldemort and his alibi. It was an underage witch who was injured when trying to flee to the portkeys. Due to her being a minor, Fudge hasn’t given out her name. But she was able to confirm that Voldemort had been with her for most of the attack, and when the dark mark was put into the sky.” Dumbledore further explained to the order.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Lily felt her stomach twist at the information. That poor child. She couldn’t fathom what that girl’s mother must have been going through. To see her daughter all cut up and bruised after losing her amongst the crowds. If that had been Charlus or Evan, alone and injured - and with Voldemort no less.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">James shook his head, “Why hasn’t anyone put the bloody pieces together? Ever since Marvolo Slytherin showed up, there has been a surge in crimes against muggles and muggleborns - and now with what happened at the World Cup. It’s not a coincidence.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">“To us, it’s clearer than a sunny day. But alas, Voldemort is tenacious.“ Dumbledore hummed, a grim expression adorned onto his face. “If he doesn’t want people to be aware of him, they won’t.</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“One of Voldemort’s weakness, is his inability to surmount losing. He was always top for everything. He is a star, one destined to burn forever. Rarely, does he ever lose - and when he does, it will plague him.” The Hogwarts headmaster removed his spectacles, “He has only ever lost to one person in his past. A battle that will forever be with him. Fuel him. It’s why, when he revived, he made sure that I was aware of his true identity. He wanted me to know that he can never truly be down. That he can never truly lose.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Lily sunk lower in her seat, her hands finally finding their way to James arm. She needed to touch her husband. To feel him. She had to assure herself that he was still here, next to her. That he wasn’t going anywhere.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">This scene felt all too familiar. 16 years ago, they were sitting in a room that looked just like this. Surrounded by the same faces, as they talked about the changes that were heading their way.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">But unlike last time, the public didn’t know who their enemy was. Before, they knew exactly who to fear and what he looked like. Now, those who once trembled at the sound of his name, were the ones swooning at his devilishly good looks. </span>
</p><p class="p1">It struck a fear like never before inside of Lily, who has so much to lose this time around. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Bathroom Gossip</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“The gesture will be very symbolic.”</p><p>It’s time for a new school year to start at Hogwarts.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Hope spent the following weeks after the Quidditch World Cup resting at the Parekh household.</p><p class="p2">Her injuries healed after a few days, and when the redhead wasn’t able to see the bruises and cuts on her skin anymore - was when the gravity of the situation had finally set.</p><p class="p2">Death Eaters had attacked the World Cup, and killed both magical folk and muggles. Hope thought they all went away when You-Know-Who was defeated but it seemed that they just went radio silent. As if they had been waiting for a flare to be shot up into the sky.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After Hope had gotten herself checked out at one of the healers tent, she and Carina reunited with a terrified Zita - who had been looking everywhere for the two teens. </span>
</p><p class="p2">The last two weeks, Hope and Carina were keeping tabs of every news outlet, closely following any stories involving the attack. While Carina seemed to find solace with the minister telling everyone to not panic, Hope was quite the opposite. She has met Cornelius Fudge too many times to know that he was lying through his ass - and that their was probably someone puppeteering through him.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hope had saw it with her own eyes. Hoards of people in Death Eaters masks. The terrifying sight is one that will forever plague her nightmares. She grew up hearing stories of the horrible deeds that Death Eaters have done under the orders given from You-Know-Who. The dark wizard not only had followers, he had fans. Witches and Wizards who would do anything their lord had told them to. No matter what the stake was - even if it meant their life. </span>
</p><p class="p2">The stories of Bellatrix Lestrange, the crazed cousin of her ‘god-father’, and the things she had done in the name of her ‘lord’ were one of the many examples of how His followers were not to be messed with.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Trailing behind the mother-daughter duo, Hope pushed her trolley through the crowded station of Kings Cross. </span>
</p><p class="p2">Summer had came to an end, and it was time for yet another year at Hogwarts. Normally, Hope would see this departure filled with reluctance - but with everything going on this summer, she couldn’t wait to be back at Hogwarts.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">All around her, she saw families having tearful goodbyes. Parents hugging their children tightly in their arms as they cried for them to write every week. Hope had stopped a few paces away from where Carina and Zita were standing, wanting to give the two some privacy for the first time in a month. </span>
</p><p class="p2">As she waited - Hope cooed at her snowy owl, Hedwig, to keep her distracted from screeching. The redhead had woken up with a stiff neck, making her grumpier than usual. With her mood being so low, Hope just wanted to get onto the Hogwarts Express free of any obstacle.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">New Wizarding families she hadn’t seen the year before began to make their way towards a huddled mass at the end of the platform, and judging by the group of redheads she saw amongst the forming crowd, Hope knew who would be in the center of it all. Her thoughts were confirmed when she heard a familiar voice yell out her father’s name. Sirius, Remus and Marlene all ran towards the family as they waved crazily at them with wide smiles. They passed Hope without a single glance. Even with Sirius bumping into her trolley and causing Hedwig to loudly screech. None of them had noticed her standing there. </span>
</p><p class="p2">Hope rolled her eyes at the behavior, before wishing for her ex-godfather to fall on his face, which wouldn’t be a surprising action as he was stumbling on his feet as he ran towards the Potters and Weasleys.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hope, what are you doing just standing there?” Zita called out, “Get your arse over here!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hope tried to fight the smile that wanted to break out on her lips as she walked up to Zita, who held her arms open for the petite redhead. The older woman brought the girl in for a hug. Closing her eyes, Hope allowed herself to relax in Zita’s hold. Absorbing the warmth and scent of the woman she saw as a mother.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Hope wasn’t a fan of hugs, but when she reluctantly accepted them, she made sure to get her intimacy worth. It was when Hope felt hands go into her jacket pocket her eyes snapped open, when pulling away from the hug, she saw Zita wearing a sly smirk.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Seriously.” Hope groaned, knowing exactly what had just been placed inside her pockets.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes.” Zita mockingly groaned back, before winking, “Don’t spend it on anything educational.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hope’s hand delved in her pockets to feel the pouch of money that had been gifted to her, before furiously blushing as Zita tenderly fixed her scarlet locks. It was times like these, where Zita had dotted on her like she did Carina, was when Hope truly felt like the children around her. <em>Loved and taken care of.</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Like I would do that.” Hope joked, “I’m probably gonna waste it all on The Three-Broomsticks during a hogsmeade trip.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The scarlet train behind them let out a shrill whistle, indicating its departure in fifteen minutes. </span>
</p><p class="p2">“I guess, that’s our cue.” Carina pouted, though it was clear she was feigning sadness.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The brown-skinned woman rolled her eyes at her daughter’s sarcasm before bringing in both girls for a hug, “Have fun, my darlings. This year is going to be one you’ll never forget.“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What’s that suppose to mean, mom?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’ll find out soon!”, said Zita, letting go of the girl’s before cradling her hands onto her chest, where her heart sat. “I’ll miss you both, so much.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Carina went to board, while Hope ran towards her abandoned trolley and got her trunk and Hedwig. When she neared the train, she saw Zita bumping into Sirius Black - and noticed how pissed Carina’s mother had look and how sheepish the latter seemed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When entering the Hogwarts express, Hope walked to her and Carina’s usual compartment. Upon arriving, she saw how Carina’s bags were already there but the girl herself was missing.Hope took a seat, placing Hedwig’s cage next to her and stared out of her window in boredom. </span>
</p><p class="p2">Her thoughts floated away from her as the train let out a five-minute warning.</p><p class="p2">She remembered back to her first year of Hogwarts. How small she had been. How little. So incredibly naive. The Potter heir had been a child of neglect for six years during this time, and still held out hope that maybe her parents will notice their mistake. That they will gather her up in their arms, tears streaming down their faces as they beg for her forgiveness.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But, that didn’t happen.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">What did happen, was that the day she was to go to Hogwarts - she had woken up to an empty house. Her parents had gone somewhere with her younger brothers, and a ten-year-old Hope had to find her way to Kings Cross Station all by herself. When arriving, she had no clue on how to get on to platform nine-and-three quarters, or if it even existed. If it hadn’t been for Carina loudly talking to her mother about how excited she was for Hogwarts, Hope would have been stranded in the muggle train station. </span>
</p><p class="p2">After her third year, Hope stopped caring. She stopped having hope that her family was going to open their eyes one day and see their mistakes. She didn’t feel the need to please her parents and win their love. She didn’t bat an eye anymore when not receiving any letters from her parents. Her heart didn’t sting when seeing the whole clan come out for both Charlus’ and Evan’s first day of Hogwarts.</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">She became numb to it all.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A part of Hope, the cynical side, wanted nothing more then to thank those who hurt her. If it hadn’t been for her parents, godfather and relatives failing her, Hope would have never grown up. She would have never learnt to take care of herself at such a young age. To defend herself and to survive. That mentality that she developed throughout the years is what helps her run her underground business.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She gave out a snort, and shook her head.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">They were all idiots. The lot of them.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><br/><strong>~ </strong> </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hope had shoved yet another chocolate frog into her mouth as she listened to Angelina retell her encounter with Adrian Pucey on the platform.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Merlin, if only the train had been moving - one little shove to end it all.” The dark-skinned beauty huffed, falling back onto her seat. </span>
</p><p class="p2">“Well, you still have time to shove the tosser out the window.” Hope said, licking the remnants of chocolate off her fingers, “The gesture will be very symbolic.”</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Bethany bursted out into a fit of laughter, wheezing as Carina mimicked the look of terror that would have been on Pucey’s face.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Then, the girls began to talk about the upcoming school year, and what it will entice.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m just saying, every year something is always happening at Hogwarts.” Bethany chided, “And why is it always your brother, Hope?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hope shrugged her shoulders, before blaming it on the Potter luck.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ever since Charlus came to Hogwarts, every school year ends in disaster:</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">On Charlus’ first year, their stuttering Defense Against the Dark Arts professor had been possessed by You-Know-Who, and tried to kill the small first year in a hidden room under the school.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The following term, an ominous bloody message had been found scrawled onto the walls, telling the whole school that the Chamber of Secrets have been open. Soon, Muggleborn students were turning up petrified and everyone turned against one another. Her younger brother Charlus, saves the day once more. When Ginny Weasley was taken down to the chamber, who ever had taken her was quite reckless and left the entrance to the chamber open.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Then, just last year, dementors made the grounds of Hogwarts their home. Mass murderer, and betrayer of the Potter family, Peter Pettigrew escapes from Azkaban. The first to have ever done so.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Out of all her years, the one that Hope had deemed her worst was her fourth year. For months, the redhead began to hear voices hissing all around the school. To main and kill. The message itself should have sent Hope running to the hills, but there was something about the voice that sedated her. She felt as if nothing bad would befallen her. <em>And that scared her.</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It wasn’t until Hope told Carina, that she began to shut the voice out - because <strong><em>‘even amongst witches and wizards, hearing voices isn’t a good thing’. </em></strong></span>
</p><p class="p2">“Well, obviously something is gonna happen this year.” Carina said, taking a sip from her chilled pumpkin juice, “We’re on a hot streak.”</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hope couldn’t help but agree with Carina. She thought back to Zita’s parting words, and how there seemed to be a message hidden deep within. But Hope couldn’t bring herself to concentrate as she had to pee. The redhead stood up, before announcing that she had to use the little witches room.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Carina clambered onto her feet, before lifting up the drink in her hand, “Seeing as this is my second bottle, I’ll go with you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The two girls made their way to the closest bathroom to their compartment, before separating to do their business. As Hope left the stall and walked up to the sink, her eyes landed on three girls sitting on the bench gossiping. Their faces had been bright red and could barely contain their giggles.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She moved her attention away from them before they noticed her staring. She hummed a little tune while washing her hands, smiling brightly when Carina came to the sink next to her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">However, the smile soon slipped from her face when seeing Carina’s steel eyes locked onto the trio of girls behind them. The smirk on her best friend’s face was enough for Hope to strain her ears in an attempt to hear what the girls were talking about. </span>
</p><p class="p2">Just as Hope could finally hear the girls clearly, Carina turned on her heels towards the   group with gleaming eyes, “You know you don’t have to be discreet Greengrass. After all, I was the one to walk in on you at Malfoy manor.”</p><p class="p2">“C!” Hope gasped, slapping her friend on the shoulder.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What?” Carina looked at Hope, her face indicating that she didn’t see anything wrong with what she had just said.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hope’s emerald gaze turned onto the tall slender figure that sat on the bathroom bench. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Daphne Greengrass was the epitome of Pureblood. She had the cutting facial features, that paired well with her unblemished skin. Her waist long hair was pin-straight, the tips of it brushing at her folded knees. Everything about her was pale. Her skin. Her hair. Her eyes. It was no wonder, that the heiress was known as the ‘Ice Queen’ of Hogwarts.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When Daphne broke out into a smirk, Hope felt the panic that had been building, quickly leaving her. The Potter heiress was never close to the Greengrass girl.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Carina, on the other hand, grew up with Daphne. Both the Greengrass family and the Parekhs were known for being grey Wizarding families whom haven’t pledged allegiance to the dark nor the light. Due to this, they spent a lot of time together before their Hogwarts years.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I knew I heard the door open. You little fox, Carina.” Daphne said amused.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So, what happened? Why? How?” Carina rapidly asked. The dark-haired teen moved closer to the school’s ice queen while Hope stayed near the sinks, a safe distance away.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Hope saw Daphne’s pale eyes fall on her for a second, before looking back to Carina, “Well, my parents wanted to set up an arrangement with Lord Slytherin, and while he claimed that the offer enticed him, he wasn’t looking for a wife at the moment. He wanted to concentrate on his work. </span>But then we got to talking afterwards. He started asking me about my goals after Hogwarts. My ambitions. So, I told him how I plan on becoming the head of my house, and will go on to work at the ministry under the department of International Magical Cooperation. He seemed to really like the idea that I had such a solid plan for my future and how I seek for more power. The tension was building and when I saw that he wasn’t going to make the first move, I did.”</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And then you guys slept together?” Carina held in a squeal.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hope’s eyebrows arched when seeing the annoyed expression that was plastered onto Daphne’s face. Carina’s eyes widened when noticing this as well.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No. I gave him a blowjob and while I wanted to do some more afterwards - he wanted to talk more about me. About how I plan on achieving my goal.” Daphne shrugged, making Hope look to Carina with bulging eyes. </span>
</p><p class="p2">Daphne made the first move, and like any normal man, Marvolo Slytherin accepted her offer. But, he didn’t let it go any further then that. The girls continued to gossip about Daphne’s time with Lord Slytherin when Hope began to feel out of place.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hope has met Slytherin, more than once, and he wasn’t at all what the girls were making him up to be. He wasn’t a gentleman who valued the futures of bright young witches and wizards. With the two meetings she had with him, the man had told Hope he wouldn’t have any qualms with killing her, and that she was ordinary. </span>
</p><p class="p2">Not wanting to hear the girls fawn over Marvolo Slytherin anymore, Hope made her way out of the bathroom.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Fun-filled Predictions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“I see by the end of this year, Snape has a Carina meltdown and shaves his head.”</p><p>Hope catches up with her housemates and friends.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Whispers and soft chattering filled the Great Hall, as students waited for the rest of the first years to finish their sorting.</p><p class="p1">Hope yawned tiredly, her head resting on Carina’s shoulder as she half-heartedly listened to the conversations between her fellow housemates. Her eyes, lids dropped low, watched as yet another student head to the Gryffindor table with a bright expression.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I see someone is still sleepy.” An amused tonemet her ears, causing her to crane her head towards the voice. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She met the handsome face of a grinning Theodore Nott. The young wizard was hands down, one of the most beautiful person Hope has ever seen in Hogwarts. Next to Blaise Zabini, and Oliver Wood. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hope took the opportunity to drink up the teen’s face, taking notice the subtle differences from last term. Nott’s brown hair seemed darker, and now fell past his ears. The stylish fringe covering his alluring chocolate eyes. The only thing that rowdy the slytherin boy lacked, was the height that many had, making those lesser than him tower over him. Not stood at 5’8, and while this was tall in comparison to Hope’s 5’, this was the boy’s biggest insecurity. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sliding to the seat next to Nott, was Blaise. His full lips were pulled into a smile, showcasing his pearly white teeth that contrasted heavily against his dark skin. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I can’t wait for the feast.” Blaise said, his fingers mindlessly drummed on the table. “I didn’t catch breakfast this morning.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So, how was everyone’s summer?” Roland Dyan, one of Blaise’s and Theo’s roomate, asked around the table.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hope‘s eyes fluttered closed, putting all of her weight onto Carina. She listened as her housemates relived their summer days. Nott spent most of his break taking private lessons paid for by his grandmother. What those lessons were - he did not disclose. Blaise went to Italy with his mother just this last month. Hope noted that the teen went on the trip the following day after purchasing two vials of Polyjuice potion.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tracey Davis went to the states to visit some family, and Daphne began her lessons with her father in regards to being the heir of the Greengrass family.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When hearing about Daphne’s summer, Hope felt a slight sting in her heart. </span>
</p><p class="p2">Hope, like Daphne, is an heiress. When she sees fit, the redhead will take over her father’s position as head of the Potter family. She would be in charge of the main vaults. The fortune. The Wizengamot seat. It was all hers. </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was custom in Pureblood houses for the head of the house to teach their successor about the politics behind leading the whole family when they reach the age of 16. However, given Hope’s current relationship with her father - she didn’t see that happening anytime soon. The girl couldn’t help but wonder if James Potter was even aware that his eldest child was his heir, and not the Boy-Who-Lived.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">At the crisp age of fourteen, Hope had originally went to Gringotts to claim heirship for the ancient and noble house of Potter. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Zita, however, told the young witch that she should take an inheritance test, to see if there’s any other vaults besides the Potter main vault and the Potter trust that will fall under her name - that way, Hope can be aware to properly monitor all of her wealth.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The young girl had thought she was gonna to see an extra vault or two under her name. What she didn’t expect to see, was that she was heir to several other houses as well.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Titles Include:</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s3">Heiress to the ancient and most noble house of Gryffindor (Unclaimed -)</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s3">Heiress to the ancient and most noble house of Peverell (Unclaimed -)</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s3">Heiress to the ancient and most noble house of Potter (Claimed - James Fleamont Potter)</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s3">Heiress to the ancient and most noble house of Le Fay (Unclaimed -) </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2">Hope couldn’t quiet understand it at first. Why had there been so many houses under her name, and why were they all, besides House of Potter, unclaimed.</p><p class="p2">It took Hope a meeting with the king Goblin himself, Ragnuk, to make sense of it all.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Apparently, at a young age, her father had taken heirship of the Potter house under heartbreaking circumstances. His parents both passed away after coming down with the case of Dragon Pox. The teenage boy didn’t know that the proper way to claim one’s inheritance was by taking an inheritance test, but the 16-year-old was entirely grief-stricken that he just wanted to get his affairs sorted out and go back to confinement. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">So, James Potter never took his inheritance test and never saw that he had been heir to two more houses - houses with more power to their name and more wealth.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hope was still confused on where the family Le Fay came from, and why she had claim to it, when all she was told was that it came from her mother’s family tree. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Originally, Hope went to Gringotts that day to claim her birthright before it got snatched from her. From the very beginning Hope had plans to never use any of the vaults or houses that fell under the Potter name. The only thing that enticed her was the Wizenmagot seat.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">In order to make sure that the new lord and ladies of the noble houses are responsible for that power, a rule had been bestowed on the heirs. They are to claim their heirship at anytime, but they will not be crowned lord and lady until they reach the age of 18. Due to this, many heirs and heiress have time to be trained in their family’s politics. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And even though, their title would not be official until reaching the age of maturity - an heirs claim is magically set.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">This meant, that the title was officially Hope’s. All of them. It can’t be revoked by anyone, no matter how much magic they threw at it or how much scrubbing they did to get her off the family tree.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">In a little over two years, Hope would be lady to the house of Potter, Peverell, Gryffindor, and Le Fay.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hope now has three seats on the Wizenmagot - four if you count the Potter seat but the young teen wants nothing to do with the Potters. </span>
</p><p class="p2">After the many years of neglect, Hope wanted nothing more than to break away and never look back once she turns of age.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">While magical folk from all over toast to the Potter name, Hope had grown numb to it. She didn’t feel proud to be a Potter. It was just her name. The family she had been born in to. And the young teen didn’t want to be an important member in the near future. <em>Why would she?</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The smell of lamb chops filled Hope’s senses, her mouth watering as her eyes sprang open. She could already see Blaise and Tracey digging in, while Theo took a swing of his goblet. </span>
</p><p class="p2">Hope didn’t wait for another second as she filled her plate up with mostly pastries, and a single thick sausage.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">While stuffing their mouths, the huddled group of Slytherin’s began to make predictions on where the school year will take them. At first, the teens were making realistic predictions. Blaise’s mother newest beau will go missing; Theo will get chewed out by McGonagall at least ten times; and Carina will have another breakdown and chop off all her hair.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But as time passed, the predictions became baseless.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I see by the end of this year, that Dumbledore will have a slap fight with Professor Sprout.” Hope giggled as she took a large bite of her chocolate eclair.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I see by the end of this year, Snape has a Carina meltdown and shaves his head.” Blaise said, making the group fall into laughter.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I see by the end of this year, Nott’s gonna get his arse kicked by a bunch of first year ‘puffies.” Tracey grinned at the boy next to her, teasingly ruffling his hair.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hope snorted at what the visual in her head caused. She envisioned Theo cradled on the floor in his slytherin robes and a gang of Hufflepuffs towering over him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Theo narrowed his eyes at Tracey, though his brown orbs shined with amusement, “I see by the end of this year, that both Greengrass and Carina will have snogged Malfoy.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Daphne gagged while Carina sent Theo a vicious smile.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I see by the end of this year, that Nott will have snogged Malfoy.” Carina retorted as she flipped Theo off.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I see by the end of this year, that Blaise will have snogged Malfoy.” Hope added, bitting back a grin as Blaise sent her a glare.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I see by the end of this year, that Hope will become the newest dark lord.” Blaise smirked, making everyone howl in laughter.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That was a good one, Blaise!” Theo chortled.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Carina, who had took to wheezing, finally was able to calm down and gave Blaise a standing ovation. “That. That was the winner. Hope becoming a dark lord.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Blaise stood up and gave each person a bow, as he mumbled rows of ‘thank you’.</span>
</p><p class="p1">Hope smiled brightly, shaking her head at how ridiculous Blaise’s statement had been, and that he really deserved the winning of farfetched predictions for the end of the year.</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">As if she could ever be a dark lord. </span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Big Announcements</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“A favor? I don’t do favors.” </p><p>Hope gets an interesting request, from an unexpected student.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">It’s been two weeks since the start of the new term, and nothing fascinating has yet to happen. </p><p class="p1">Hope fell into her normal routine, one that she had followed since her second year: going to class, studying, quidditch and trafficking some goods.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She gathered her thick scarlet waves into a ponytail before lowering her head back to her Charms book. She had just came from the quidditch pitch, finished with practice, and was now working on her homework in the library.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The teen tried to focus on the page she was reading, but she felt hot. Hope chose not to shower as she wanted to get her paper out of the way, but was soon starting to regret her decision. Her flyaway hairs were sticking onto her skin, along with her clothes.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But, Hope powered through it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After two hours, the redhead had completed her paper and slid it into her textbook. With all of her stuff gathered in her arms, she made her way towards her common room.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When stepping into the dungeons, her sweaty skin cooled down immensely. Hope dragged herself up to the portrait of Salazar Slytherin, tiredly muttering ‘Pureblood’.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The man within the painting stared at her - like he always did since her first year. His eyes holding the same look of acknowledgment, as if it recognized her. After a few seconds, Salazar Slytherin looked away and the wall behind him slid open.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hope couldn’t help but remember the moment she had been sorted into Slytherin when catching a glimpse of the green drapes and cushions. The young girl had almost bursted into tears. She had grew up hearing her father and godfather retelling their time at Hogwarts to Charlus, and how every slimy person they knew in school - who later became Death Eaters - were in Slytherin.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It had scared her when the sorting hat yelled the name of her house, Hope felt everything disappear. The Great Hall; the hundreds of students peering up at her; and her chance with her parents.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hope always felt like she had to walk on eggshells around her family. For so long, she was afraid to do something they wouldn’t like - in fear of giving them more reasons to not love her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She was able to imagine the horror on her father’s face, and disgust on Sirius’ and Marlene’s, when they heard the house she was in.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The first half of term, Hope had been sick to her stomach. She was the first Potter to be sorted in Slytherin. Her parents were going to think of her as evil, and was going to be shunned even more. But, then Christmas rolled around. Hope went to Potter Manor for the break, and no one even noticed she been gone for months.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As Hope entered the luxurious common room, she sent her fellow housemates a smile before running up to her room she had shared with Carina.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Due to their location being in the dungeons, the Slytherin dormitory was the largest in comparison to all of the houses. One of the benefits of this was that Slytherins in their sixth and seventh year were able to move into more private rooms that only had two people in each. Hope and Carina were quick to run to Snape at the end of term last spring with their request to room together. As much as they loved rooming with the other girls in their year, besides Lucille Milton and Millicent Bulstrode, the two wanted to have a space that was just theirs.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After showering and changing into comfier clothing, Hope kneeled before her four-poster bed and dragged out a trunk from underneath. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hope spent the next five minutes rummaging through the cluttered luggage bag. One would think that with a growing demand, Hope would have more to her business than a small trunk spelled with an extendable charm. But the redhead worked well with being messy.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When her fingers brushed against a cool metal that caused the tip of her fingers to numb, Hope brandished her wand out and levitated the chunky necklace out of the trunk.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Before the school year began, Hope received a letter from Andrea Moseley, a seventh year Ravenclaw.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">For centuries, Andrea’s family had been interested in the Dark Arts - and had obtained many cursed objects that they kept displayed in their home to showcase to guest. But these last few years, the ministry has been raiding houses with any association to anything dark causing many families to sell off their items.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">From what Hope has learned from Andrea, the necklace before her was gifted to her grandmother by a suitor. The necklace will cause the wearer to lose all feeling in their body. Even a single touch can render someone to becoming physically numb. It was one of the things that the Moseley family had to give away. Andrea’s mother had trouble parting with it, and when the Ravenclaw saw that it hadn’t been bought in the last year - she had asked Hope to purchase it for her and bring it to Hogwarts.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hope had a lot of jobs similar to Andrea Moseley’s. There had been clients who came from dark families who would come to her and ask her to purchase dark items their family had to stow away. No one would bat an eye if Hope purchased a dark object as no one really knew her. She wasn’t from a notoriously dark family, and no one recognized her as the eldest Potter child.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hope placed the expensive looking necklace in its packaging before wrapping it up with some wax paper and a shimmering emerald ribbon, and stuffed it in her cloak. Her eyes moved to the clock that had been in her room, and saw that it was time for dinner.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hope exited the common room, and made her way to the Great Hall. She found a spot next to Theo. With a look of confusion, she asked the brunette where the food was.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Food appeared on the table at 7:00, and it was now 7:02.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I think we’re having an announcement.” Carina said, picking off her chipped nail polish. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Do you know what about? The last time we had announcements on normal days like this, was during the whole Chamber of Secrets debacle.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Carina answered Hope by shaking her head, “No, though, I hope it’s nothing too serious. But seeing with everything going on, and the Death Eater attack this summer, it makes sense why we would have one.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dumbledore soon stood at the podium, and thinking that the speech would have no use to her, Hope was quick to loose interest in the words that escaped him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> The young girl had been putting random braids in her messy waves when she heard the worst news ever. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It is with my deepest remorse to announce that Hogwarts Inter-House Quidditch matches will not take place this year.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hope yelped. <em>And boy, was she loud.</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Many heads turned her way, but the redhead didn’t pay them any attention. Her eyes glued onto Dumbledore. A numbness had punched her right in the gut. Quidditch couldn’t just be canceled. She refused to believe it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m sure that this news is pretty shocking to you all-“ </span>
</p><p class="p2">“It all makes sense now.” Blaise hissed under his breath, catching Hope’s ears. “Snape told Hope to hold off on doing tryouts, and now we know why.”</p><p class="p2">“-because starting next month, we will be hosting, and partaking, in the Triwizard Tournament.”</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">The what?</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The great hall buzzed all around Hope. Voices of excitement, curiosity and displeasure all meeting her ears.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Now, now, children. Although, we will not be having quidditch this year, I do believe that we are in for a treat. This year will be a year filled with many fun. The Triwizard Tournament was first established some seven hundreds years ago as a friendly competition between the three largest Wizarding school here in Europe. Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, Durmstrang. A single champion will be selected from each school, and will be expected to compete in three tasks. Due to the past death tolls, the tournament had been discontinued.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Did he just say death toll?” Carina gasped in horror. Next to her, a sixth year slytherin boy gulped. </span>
</p><p class="p2">“So, no one is gonna bat an eye that Quidditch just got canceled so that we can all die!” Hope flared up with anger and disbelief. </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“This year, not only was the tournament brought back, but it will be hosted right here at Hogwarts. On October 30th, we will open our arms to the students of Durmstrang and Beauxbaton as well as their headmasters. And on October 31st, the selection for our three champions will take place.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chatter soon spread throughout the hall. The excitement being much clearer to hear this time around. The thought of hosting an event so grand was finally sinking into the young brains of Hogwarts. Many were whispering about the possible tasks they were to face. Or how their parents would react to them signing up when sending their next letter home.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dumbledore looked at the buzzing students below him, eyes dimming as he knew that his continuation would damper the mood.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It has also been decided - that this years tournament is to have an age restriction for the contenders. Only students who are of age will be able to sign their name: no students below seventh year.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yells and shouts of protest were flung towards the staff table, and Dumbledore didn’t bat an eye. He finished off his announcement - to which Hope tuned out - before wishing everyone a good dinner.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">From next to Hope, Theo grabbed onto a pork loin and tore into it the second the food appeared onto their table. Hope followed in his actions as she didn’t waste anytime in helping herself to some rice pudding.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As she slabbed the dessert onto her plate, she muttered, “I can’t believe they canceled Quidditch for this shite.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You need to eat actual food.” Blaise pointed out, placing a chicken leg onto Hope’s plate.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I do eat real food.” The petite teen answered mid chew. Her mouth wide, showing Blaise and Carina a full view of her dinner.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Blaise, reeling in disgust at Hope for talking with her mouth open, added, “All you do is eat pastries and sweets. Barely any protein. How you’re able to stay on that broom beats me.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Um - I eat carbs.” Hope happily replied, “That’s how I can stay on that broom.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The rest of dinner was spent with Blaise and Hope bickering about Hope’s diet, and the redhead trying to convince the others how it was superior than theirs. After students were given the go to head back to their common room, Hope sent her friends a two-finger salute before making her way towards Ravenclaw Tower.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hope waited in the shadows for thirty minutes, until she heard the nervous shuffling of feet heading towards her. She looked up to see Andrea hesitantly walking into the darkness where Hope stood.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey.” The Ravenclaw whispered out, her dark eyes shot towards the lit corridors every three seconds.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“First time dealing with me, huh?” Hope grinned, her voice free and loud. Emerald eyes gleamed when seeing the upperclassmen tense when the Slytherin spoke. It was clear to Hope that the girl before her feared that they were going to be seen. “Trust me, nothing bad is gonna happen. Now, give me the galleons. I take it you placed them in a pouch like I instructed.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Andrea, wanting this to be over with, hastily nodded. She held out the velvet pouch for Hope to take. The girl felt the bag’s weight before pocketing it. She drew out the package from her cloak before handing it over to Andrea, whose eyes brightened.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Nice packaging.” The seventh year breathed out, a smile finding its way onto her face. The fear of being caught in the middle of a deal now escaping her. </span>
</p><p class="p2">The sixth year’s grin grew larger when hearing the compliment. Her eyes fell onto the package in Andrea’s arm. The necklace was wrapped in silver wax paper that had Hope’s initials scattered all over in green calligraphy, all of which was then tied in a emerald ribbon.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Designed it myself.“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">During her fourth year, Hope thought it would be funny if she made and designed her own packaging for the potions she sold and the dark items she retrieved. But then, people actually liked them and so did she.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After giving Andrea the usual farewell she gave her clients, Hope walked down the stairs of Ravenclaw tower. </span>
</p><p class="p2">When entering the Slytherin common room, Hope spotted Carina sitting with a group of students from their year before settling on the arm rest next to Daphne. The group of sixth years began to talk about what happened in history of magic the other day, cracking jokes and making fun of Filch.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I swear, the next time I see Mrs. Norris - imma give her a good swift kick.” Pucey huffed out. The dark haired boy had gotten caught bullying some fourth-year Gryffindor earlier today and is now expected to serve detention tomorrow evening. </span>
</p><p class="p2">“Well, maybe you shouldn’t bully babies. No matter how easy of a target they are.” Daphne drawled out, sending the Slytherin chaser a smirk when his face turned red.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hope opened her mouth to add to the teasing when someone tapped her from behind. She peered over her shoulder and raised an eyebrow when seeing who had demanded her attention. </span>
</p><p class="p2">Draco Malfoy stood a foot away, eyes never meeting hers.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The chatter within her group fell silent as they all watched intently, wondering what the underclassmen wanted with their beloved redhead. </span>
</p><p class="p2">The way that Draco felt about the Potters, especially Charlus, was no secret. Every chance he got, the boy made sure to sling insults at the ‘Boy-Who-Lived’ and his little ‘entourage’, as well as the noble family he belonged too. </p><p class="p2">The Malfoys and the Potters always seen each other as rivals. Abraxas Malfoy and Fleamont Potter were at each others throats during their school days, and even though their sons Hogwarts years never crossed - James and Lucius have developed a deep hatred for one another as well. <span class="s1">So, when Draco saw that a Potter was going to be shacking under the same roof as him - he made a large deal about it. Though, one look from both Theo and Blaise shut the greasy headed boy up, but it didn’t stop him from muttering lowly under his breath, calling Hope a filthy blood-traitor. </span></p><p class="p2">“Yes?” Hope slowly asked, unsure on why Draco was so close to her.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Can I speak to you?” Draco said in a tone that surprised Hope. She didn’t know that the boy could talk so soft. His grey eyes fell onto the group behind her, before adding, “Privately.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">Hope nodded, but not before sending Carina a questioning look. The short teen pushed herself off the arm rest and walked towards the more secluded part of the common room.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What do you want, Malfoy?” Hope asked, crossing her arms over her chest. When staring at the boy in front of her, the image of his father cowering before Marvolo Slytherin entered her mind.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I- I have a favor to ask.” Draco stammered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“A favor? I don’t do favors.” Hope said, her face falling into a blank expression.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Draco, whose eyes widen, as if he was scared he had offended her - began to stutter some more. “N-no. I-I mean, I n-need you to do a job.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hope perked at this, “What do you need?” Never, in a million years, would she think that Malfoy would come to her with a job.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I need you to get something from Dumbledore-“ Draco began, but was cut off by Hope before he could finish.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t steal, Malfoy.” Hope shook her head,not caring on how the boy’s face sunk.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m not asking you to steal. It was originally in my father’s possession.” Draco spat, causing Hope to arch an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Explain. And I want the truth.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was Draco’s turn to stare at Hope. Judging by the way he bit the inside of his cheek, Hope took that he was hesitant to tell her. But it seems that his desperation outshone whatever was holding him back. </span>
</p><p class="p2">“A couple of years ago, my father was in possession of this book. It belonged to a friend of his. Dumbledore somehow managed to get his hand on it two years ago, and when I went in his office earlier today - I saw him place it in his desk.” Draco explained.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I need more on this, Draco.” Hope stated, “I need as much information, that way I can decide if this is stealing or not.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Draco‘s face screwed up tight, but nevertheless, continued, “It was my fathers. He misplaced it, and it somehow found its way to Dumbledore. It’s a dark item, something that my father’s friend cherishes deeply and he’s been giving my father a hard time about it. It was his book, and my father lost it and now he’s reaping the punishments. But that will all stop if he gets the book back.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When seeing that’s all she was going to get, Hope ran the story over. There was some holes she was able to pick out, but she was coming to realize that they weren’t intentionally laid there by Draco. She believes that the boy had told her all he knew.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After a few minutes of silent, Hope asked, “Why do you want the book? I’m assuming this isn’t your father telling you to get it?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I just want to help my father make things right with his friend.“ Draco said with sincerity. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hope’s vivid emerald eyes scanned for any tells Draco might have. Anything that will tell her that the boy is pulling her leg and is just trying to get her in trouble, but found nothing. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, seeing as I’m going to be stealing from our headmaster - I get to choose the price of what you’ll be paying me.” Hope concluded, taking note on how Draco’s face brighten immensely. “Give me the description of the book - I’ll have it in your hands before Halloween.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYONE! <br/>I wish you all an amazing day, and hope that you are all staying safe. </p><p>On this day 39 years ago, two beautiful souls left us way too young. And while they may not be a fan favorite in this fanfic, I absolutely adore James and Lily Potter and the little crumbs we were given in the Canon series. </p><p>So, here’s to James and Lily Potter, who both died at the ripe age of 21, protecting their little ray of hope, their son, Harry.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. The Three Unforgivables</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Dirty-Dung is a con-artist. That’s not what I do here.” </p><p>Hope sees the Three Unforgivable Curses for the first time, (hint: and it certainly won’t be the last).</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Hope tiredly huffed in annoyance as she slammed her charms book shut. The loud noise made Carina look up from her scroll. When the redhead met the eyes of her best friend, she felt her mood deflate when seeing Carina roll her steel orbs before bringing them back to her writing.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was currently weekly study hall, and while Hope knew she should be using the allotted time to improve her spell-work, she just took the time to let her mind wander freely. </span>
</p><p class="p2">Her eyes moved down the silent Slytherin table, her boredom increasing when failing to maintain the attention of her friends and classmates.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The teen turned back to her blank scroll, and sighed. Charms was not her best subject, making it her least favorite class.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hope remembered the surprised expression Professor Flitwick had when holding her after class her second year. Apparently, Charms had been her mother’s top class when she was in school, her father also being skilled in the subject - so he couldn’t understand why she was struggling. ‘Surely, your parents would have spent time tutoring you after seeing the grade you had last year.’</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After that conversation, Professor Flitwick tried to help the hopeless girl - but he wasn’t as invested as the head of her house. </span>
</p><p class="p2">When Hope had been struggling with Potions, Professor Snape didn’t hold anything back. He was ruthless.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was clear to the redhead, that when she first arrived at Hogwarts the man didn’t like her. The way his sneer deepened whenever she was around was quite noticeable. Hope knew it had something to do with her father and Sirius. Whenever her family had hosted the yearly celebration of You-Know-Who’s defeat, the two always had a lot to say about her mother inviting Snape.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A part of Hope assumed that Snape would have left her floundering in his class - but he was quick to point out that Hope was apart of his house and if one student looked bad, it brought down all. </span>
</p><p class="p2">Her first year was filled with intense tutoring by a seventh year Slytherin named Daniel Rose, a potion making protege. It took some time, but after a few sessions, Hope not only began to understand Snape’s lessons but found herself loving them.</p><p class="p2">
  <em>Though, she wish she could say the same for Charms.</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hope had been lost in a daydream, she hadn’t noticed that her eyes fell onto Draco Malfoy.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It’s been a month since the blonde came to her with a request. Steal back his father’s book. However, the only problem with this particular job was that the person she will be stealing from is Albus Dumbledore. One wrong move, and she could get booted from Hogwarts.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hope was not sure how she felt about Dumbledore. She’s heard opinions of the powerful wizard from all points of views. Her parents and their friends are his loyalist followers, and have done nothing but sing praises about the man. Albus Dumbledore can do no wrong; he is the light that will drive away the darkness; a man who has seen many horrors in his lifetime and still sees the good around him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Carina’s mother on the other, sung a different tune when it came to her former Headmaster. In the eyes of those who are in the middle ground when it comes to the dark and the light, Albus Dumbledore was a good man who has done a lot for the magical community. However, the way the man went about things is quite distasteful. He was a man that got lost in his own mission of ridding the world of evil, that he did not care who he burnt in the process; willing to risk and do anything, all for the great good. </span>
</p><p class="p2">Those from dark families had never little to say about Albus Dumbledore, but those few words she once heard Theo say will forever stick with her. Albus Dumbledore is a master manipulator. <em>And he was.</em></p><p class="p2">A prime example of that would be with her younger brother. During his first year, Dumbledore was aware of that the most evil wizard of all time was sleeping under the same roof as his unsuspecting students. He let Quirrell walk freely around the castle, so Charlus could end him once and for all. However, instead of telling the wide-eyed 11-year-old what he wanted out of him, he set up an elaborate scheme that almost got her baby brother killed.</p><p class="p2">When coming home for the summer,  Hope had expected her parents to be livid with the danger Dumbledore put Charlus in, but they were fine, claiming they fully trust the old wizard.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hope’s eyes carefully ran down the staff table, before they fell onto the seat that belonged to the school’s headmaster.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oi.” Hope heard a hiss coming from Carina, who was sitting across from her. When meeting the girl’s gaze, Hope flinch at the hardness in them. “Do your work, Hope. Your spells suck, meaning you can’t afford to be a slacker.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Says you.” Hope responded, to which Theo turned to her with a firm stare.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Says our upcoming OWLS and NEWTS.” Theo added, mimicking the light tone Hope had. “We’re in sixth year Hope, you need to get serious about improving your grades and spell-work. I know that you don’t want to rely on your dad’s money, but if you keep this up, you won’t be able to land a decent job for yourself.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Blaise nodded in agreement, his eyes never leaving his parchment as he said, “If you keep this up, you’ll end up like Mundungus Fletcher.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Excuse you.” Hope gasped, horrified at the comparison, “Dirty-Dung is a con-artist. That is not what I do here.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The teen’s dark eyes finally looked away from his essay, and onto Hope, “He was a shitty student who dropped out.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, that’s just one person.” Hope sniffed. Her hands slowly moving towards her quill.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Carina, seeing the girl’s ego flattering, decided to hammer the final nail. “Hope - don’t forget Lockhart. He was awful at charms and spells like you, and look where he ended up.“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hope remained silent after that. She cracked open her Charms text and presumed reading the paragraph she left off on. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">~</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The next morning, Hope began to plot the plans for her deal with Malfoy. It was nearing Halloween, and as much as she wanted to tell the boy she might have to push the date back, she thought against it. Although, the things she does is completely underground - it was still a business. <em>Her business.</em> And if she wanted to build proper clientele relationships, she needs to be a woman of her word.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="s1">This meant, Hope had four days to steal from Albus Dumbledore.</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">From what she can gather, October 30th seemed to be the perfect date. It was the day that the students from Beauxbaton and Durmstrang were to come, and Hope knew that Dumbledore’s attention would have been all over the place as he awaited for their arrival. </span>
</p><p class="p2"><em>But how was she going to get into his office?</em> It needed to be a smooth entrance. She couldn’t just break in - who knows what type of magical contraption he booby-trapped. Maybe Hope can get herself into some trouble. That shouldn’t be hard.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The young Potter’s brainstorming session was interrupted by the sound of rough stomps nearing her seat. Hope peered over her shoulder to see Professor Moody limping towards the front of the classroom. </span>
</p><p class="p2">Alastar Moody, or ‘Mad-Eye’ as he was more commonly called, was an infamous auror who was responsible for catching more than half of the Death Eaters currently residing in Azkaban. The man was a character - both physically and psychologically. When she first laid eyes on him, she wasn’t able to stop the gasp that fell past her lips.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The newly appointed Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor towered past 6 feet; raised scars running down the his cheek; was missing a part of his nose; a mechanical eye that widely whirls around; an amputated leg which adds to his limp.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But the DADA professor wasn’t just scary visually.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hope found herself on the edge of her seat during every class. Afraid that any little thing would set off the high tempered man. Just last week, Lee Jordan got Mad-Eye’s prosthetic legs thrown at him in the middle of class - by Professor Moody himself. Apparently, Lee was was try to get rid of a piece of gum that had just lost flavor. He was about to stick it under the desk, when Mad-Eye scared him into not doing it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hope watched as the large man grumbled under his breath, before reaching into his long coat and bringing out an odd looking flask.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">From next to her, Carina uttered a small ‘ew’ as the man nosily gulped down whatever had been left.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Good Mor’nin.” Professor Moody belched, a snort following after. “Today, our lesson will be on the three Unforgivables.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hope perked in her seat at the mention of the three infamous curses. She, of course, knew them by heart but the redhead couldn’t help but feel giddy as Professor Moody sloppily scrawled the name of the curses on the blackboard. It was one thing learning about the three curses from past assigned readings, but to learn them from an auror who has truly seen the utter horrors that surrounds dark wizards - it was exciting.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Now. Curses.” Professor Moody turned to look at the class, “They come in many strengths and forms. Now, according to the Ministry of Magic, I'm supposed to teach you countercurses and leave it at that. I say, the sooner you know what you're up against, the better. How are you supposed to defend yourself against something you've never seen? A wizard who's about to put an illegal curse on you isn't going to tell you what he's about to do. He's not going to do it nice and polite to your face. You need to be prepared. You need to be alert and watchful. You need to put that away, Miss Parekh, when I'm talking."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hope manage to tear her eyes away from the burly auror, to her best friend. She bit back a laugh when seeing Carina rush to stuff the newest edition of Witch Weekly inside the bag. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The redhead wondered how the teacher was able to pick out the magazine when Carina had been hiding it underneath the table. Her eyes flickered back onto Professor Moody, zeroing on the whirling magical eye he had, before putting it all together. </span>
</p><p class="p2">"So...do any of you know which curses are most heavily punished by wizarding law?" As hands rose to answer, Moody roughly moved over to his desk, before pulling out a spider from a jar.</p><p class="p2">“Weasley.”</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Professor Moody had pointed to the Weasley twins, George being the one who answered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“My dad told me about one....the Imperius Curse.” The tall ginger said composed. His naturally carefree tone absent as he knew today’s lesson was going to be a tough one.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Ah, yes," said Moody appreciatively. "Your father would know that one. Gave the Ministry a lot of trouble at one time, the Imperius Curse."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Moody raised his hand in the air, showing the class the spider that sat at the palm of his head, before pointing his wand and muttering, “Imperio.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hope watched with wonder as the spider leapt from her professor’s hand and began to swing along a thread of silk, doing backflips and hopping on one leg. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The whole class laughed around her. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hope didn’t understand what was funny about this. It was truly amazing, seeing how far a creature under the Imperio curse can go. How close to death a witch or wizard can be, all because their attacker wills it so. Hope began to wonder if a victim was aware of what’s happening to them. If they still have control of their mind, as they don’t their body.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Moody took notice of Hope’s behavior, before growling out, “Think it's funny, do you? How about if I did it to you?"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The class fell silent almost instantly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Total control," Moody whispered, sending a chill down Hope’s spine. "I could make it jump out of the window, drown itself, throw itself down one of your throats.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Many witches and Wizards claimed to be controlled by the Imperius curse back when You-Know-Who was still at large. Some job for the Ministry that was. We were trying to sort out who was being forced to act, and who was acting of their own free will.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hope did something unexpected. She raised her hand.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The action caught her fellow Slytherins by surprise. The only class that Hope has ever willingly participated in was Potions. Any other subject, and the girl tried to look small as ever as she sat in the back corner.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, Miss Potter.” Moody hummed out, gathering the spider back onto his hand. </span>
</p><p class="p2">Ignoring the stares she felt on her, Hope confidently asked, “Is there a way to fight off the Imperius curse?”</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The girl could have sworn she saw a hint of a smile pull into Moody’s face. But if she did, the expression disappeared as quickly as it came. </span>
</p><p class="p2">"The Imperius Curse can be fought, and I'll be teaching you how, but it takes real strength of character, and not everyone's got it. Better avoid being hit with it if you can.” He barked, and everyone jumped. “Now, someone, give me another illegal curse.”</p><p class="p2">Blaise slowly raised his hand, and when being called on, he quietly responded with, “The Cruciatus Curse.”</p><p class="p2">“He’s not actually going to perform that is he?” Hope was able to hear Angelina ask one of her Gryffindor friends, Katie Bell. She was able to hear how frightened she was at the thought, and Hope couldn’t blame her.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The Cruciatus curse is the worst curse to be thrown at anyone. Sweltering, hot, agonizing pain. The blood in your veins would feel like both dry-ice and hell-fire mixed in one. The agonizing pain of the curse will leave victims twitching on the ground, and in worst cases, with broken minds.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Moody raised his wand again, pointed it at the spider, and roared, "Crucio!"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hope watched in fascination at the twists the spider’s body performed. The legs bent in upon its body, twitching onto and desperately rolling away from Moody’s wand. The spider fell from the auror’s hand and onto the table, rolling around some more.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hands wrung themselves onto Hope’s forearm. She glanced at Carina for a second, and saw the horrified expression on her tear stricken face.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hope’s eyes fell back onto the withering spider on the desk. If she listened closely, she was sure she could hear the small creatures cries. The pleas for the pain to stop. For the torture to stop.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">In that moment, Hope couldn’t help but look at it with such insignificance. It was helpless from the start. The average lifespan of a whip spider was two-three years. And that’s if it’s lucky to not meet the bottom of a shoe. It’s life has no meaning. It serves no true purpose, making it cruel to have it live for so long. <em>Why keep something with such little purpose alive if it has nothing to offer but to be demonstrative dummy for illegal curses.</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After what felt like forever to the class, Moody raised his wand, ending the curse. The spider's legs relaxed, but it continued to twitch.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Pain.” Moody grumbled, looking around the class to make sure he still had everyone. “You don't need thumbscrews or knives to torture someone if you can perform the Cruciatus curse.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The class was silent. Hope could have sworn she heard a Gryffindor weeping in the background, but ignored it.</span>
</p><p class="p2">"Right...anyone know any others?" Professor Moody asked.</p><p class="p2">When no one answered, Hope threw a glance at her classmates behind her. She saw that everyone had tears streaming down their face’s. Everyone. All of the Gryffindors and Slytherins. All except for her.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Then, Hope saw movement come from her peripheral vision.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Carina Paerkh timidly put her hand in the air. Her unmarked light brown skin, now blotchy. The mascara that framed her, now, bloodshot grey eyes was smudged all over.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Yes?" said Moody looking at her. Though, his magical eye wasn’t on Carina - it was on Hope.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"The killing curse.” Carina timidly answered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The Potter girl tensed at the mention of the curse.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hope wasn’t oblivious. She was aware of what came next. Only an utter fool would think that Moody would not perform the last of the Unforgivables after already showing a class full of sixteen year olds two out-of the three.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">For the first time since starting DADA lessons with Moody, the professor smiled. “The last and worst. Avada Kedavra....the Killing Curse."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">This was the curse that made the Potter name infamous, and to be remembered forever. A curse that forever changed her life. The curse that had done so much damage to so many families. Many loved ones lost because of this curse. A curse so powerful, <em>so disastrous.</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The spider, was still left twitching on his desk, at when Moody raised his wand.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Avada Kedavra!" Moody roared. A flash of green followed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hope gazed at the still body of the spider. Her eyes hinted at nothing. As if she hasn’t even seen it alive not even a second ago.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And with a short blink, no one had noticed, not even Professor Moody, the single tear that slid down Hope’s rosy cheek. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Small Talks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“A-are you okay, Hope?” </p><p>Hope has an unexpected visitor down at the Quidditch Pitch.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p2">For the remainder of the lesson, everyone silently watched as Professor Moody talked about several cases that involved the uses of the three unforgivable curses. No one spoke. All were still reeling in shock from witnessing the killing curse right before their eyes.</p><p class="p3">A trembling Carina still had been holding onto Hope’s hand when the bell rang, signaling that class was over. All around her, Hope heard rushed shuffling as her classmates hurriedly gathered up their bags before bustling out of the room.</p><p class="p3">She got up to join the crowd when a voice rumbled through the noise, “Potter, stay for a second.”</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Blaise, who had met the girls at their desk, eyed the petite redhead, silently asking if she was okay with being alone with the obviously mad man. </span>
</p><p class="p3">Hope nodded in response, and watched as Blaise, along with Theo, disappeared with their arms around Carina.</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">When the classroom cleared, Hope slowly walked to Professor Moody’s desk. <br/></span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Professor?”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“I just wanted to check up on you.” Moody sniffed, “I couldn’t help but notice you looked off during my lesson.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Hope’s eyes refused to meet Moody’s as she mumbled, “I think everyone was off in today’s lesson.” </span>
</p><p class="p3">When hearing her professor hum out in agreement, Hope wondered why he held her back. As she raised her emeralds orbs to get a peek at him, the girl was surprised to be met with Moody’s intense gaze.</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Clearing his throat, he continued, “I wanted to ask you something. Seeing as today you so kindly brought up fighting the Imperius curse, I wanted to see if you’d be up for being my student demonstrator when I teach it next week.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Do you think that’ll be a good idea?”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">While learning firsthand on how to defend against an illegal curse sounded pretty cool to Hope, the girl couldn’t help but feel her nerves spike. She remembered earlier in today’s lesson, how Moody said that not everyone has the power to fight the Imperius curse. The idea of giving someone full control of herself - especially someone as crazy as Mad-Eye Moody - scares her.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Moody’s lips turned up into a lopsided smile, “I have a feeling you would be able to withstand it after a few tries if that’s what you’re worried about. Otherwise, I wouldn’t have chose you, Potter.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Hope still wasn’t convinced, but judging by the way Moody smirked at her, she had an inkling she didn’t have much of a choice.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">She gave a hesitant nod, reluctantly agreeing to aiding next week’s DADA lesson. </span>
</p><p class="p3">“Good.” Moody his gravelly voice seemed to lighten a little.</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Thinking that was all, Hope began to make her way down the isle when Moody called out.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Today’s lesson may have been heavy, but you were something else, Potter. The look in your eye. It may have made you squeamish, but it didn’t affect you like the others.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Have a good day, Professor.” Hope stammered, speeding out the door. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <strong>
    <span class="s2">~ </span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">After her talk with Moody, and meeting up with her friends who had been waiting for her return, Hope decided to make her way to the Quidditch pitch.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">It had been a week since the start of fall, and while the hues of the leaves turned into a variety of warm tones, the weather was still surprisingly nice. The sun hit Hope in all the right places, and a cool breeze would blow past her often.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Theo and Carina had just left the stands to go back inside as the winds became more chilly, while Blaise and Hope continued on playing their one-on-one game.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Hope had just scored yet another goal on Blaise, screeching out a cheer as she flew around him in circles with a large grin on her face. </span>
</p><p class="p3">Days like this, Hope always found herself thinking about her friendship with both Blaise and Theo. When first arriving to Hogwarts, Hope wanted nothing more than to make her parents proud of her, and when all that had been crushed due to her being sorted into Slytherin, a small part of her assumed that she could make up for it. Throughout her first year, Hope made sure to stay away from any purebloods whose family’s she knew her parents were not fans of.</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">It was incredibly ignorant of her, and was an action she’ll never forgive herself for doing.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">When her second year rolled around, Hope disregarded the mentality she had in the previous year. She became friends with a variety of students, from all sorts of houses and families. It wasn’t until the middle of their fourth year that Hope and Carina became friends with Blaise and Theo.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Hope and Blaise continued their game for another hour, when Blaise tapped out.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Where the hell do you keep all that pent up energy?” Blaise panted as he flew down to the grounds below. His dark skin gleamed with sweat, a bright grin adorn on his face</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Nowhere. Everywhere. I’m always burning it, but I just have so much of it so it’s always there.” Hope said as she landed next to the beaming boy.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Well, I’m all gross so imma hit the showers.” Blaise leaned down to give Hope a peck on her cheek before making his way back to the school. </span>
</p><p class="p3">Hope hopped onto her broom, before kicking off into the air. Without someone to play with, Hope just flew in circles, letting the winds chose where she flies. As she neared the stands, she caught glimpse of a familiar face sitting in the front rows smiling up at her.</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Hey!” Hope happily laughed out as she flew towards Evan. “What are you doing here?”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">The 11-year-old mirrored her smile, “I saw you coming up here with your friends and just wanted to say hi.” </span>
</p><p class="p3">“Ev.” Hope cooed. She hopped off her broom and settled next to her younger brother.</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Hope’s relationship with Evan was something she truly valued; a bond she was particularly fond of.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">When their parents and others put all their attention onto Charlus and Evan, Charlus paid little mind to anything outside of his orbit. All he could think of was the love and admiration he was always showered with. Evan, on the other hand, was overwhelmed. The amount of love and expectations buried him down. When he got accepted to Hogwarts a year earlier than most, it felt like his breaking point. The only person that ever made him feel relatively normal, was his older sister.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">When Hope was seven, a three-year-old Evan asked if she could play with him. The request threw her off as normally, anyone in the house would have thrown away what they had been doing to play with the adorable tyke. <em>But he asked for her to play.</em> Hope. No one had ever asked for her. Evan had been the first.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Hope will always remember the interaction for the rest of her life. She had ask Evan why she was coming to her, why not Charlus or Neville Longbottom; to which her brother replied ‘You look alone’. After that, the two played whenever they could, and Potter manor didn’t seem like such a bore anymore for Hope.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">However, as the two grew older, the demand for Evan’s presence grew, and the two siblings barely had anytime with one another. Evan has tried to convince Hope to come and hang out with the grownups and Charlus’s friends, but she declined. She didn’t want to intrude. Evan, being incredibly young at the time to understand, saw nothing of it - and left Evan to the shadows of neglect.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">But Evan was just a kid. A child who grew up in a household where it was a normal occurrence to have dinner with his family and their friends, while his older sister ate up in her room.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">And it was something Hope will never hold against the boy. But as he got older, it was clear to her that Evan was slowly gathering little red flags when it came to his sister.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">When seeing the young boy shiver, Hope brought out her wand and casted a warming charm.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Evan’s large hazel eyes looked up at her as an appreciative expression formed onto his flushed face, “Thanks.” </span>
</p><p class="p3">Gesturing that it wasn’t a problem, Hope asked, “So, how’s second year treating you.  How’s your classes?”</p><p class="p3">For the next twenty minutes, the two siblings talked about their classes, friends, and even a little bit about the upcoming event: the Triwizard Tournament. Evan couldn’t stop laughing at Hope’s rant about quidditch being canceled.</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Can I ask you something?” Evan ask, sobering up. When seeing his sister nod, he continued, “Where did you go? At the end of summer, you just disappeared.” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Um- I went to Carina’s house.” Hope awkwardly answered. The question throwing her off. “I normally go to her house during the last half of summer, Ev. That’s nothing new.” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“I know. It’s just... with the whole incident with the Quidditch World Cup, I was worried.” He admitted softly, timidly adding, “A-are you okay, Hope?”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“What do you mean?” Hope asked Evan, confused by what he meant. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Evan took a few seconds to observe her, before shrugging, “You seem on edge is all.” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Hope opened her mouth to say something, anything, but no words were able to form. Another gust of wind blew through them, this time having more power than the last causing locks of her hair to fly wildly around her. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Hope feigned a smile, “I had... and interesting DADA class. I guess I’m still reeling from it.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Though, Evan seemed unconvinced, “So, it’s not from what you saw at the Cup?” He inquired, making Hope tense at the reply.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“I wasn’t at the cup Ev-“</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Liar.” Evan cut her off before she could finish her lie, “I saw you with Carina. You had your hair in two braids and were getting your face painted with the Bulgarian colors. I wanted to come up to you, but I was with Ginny and dad - we were trying to find Charlus, Ron and Hermione.” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Hope winced when being caught in the act of lying, and by her brother no less. Though, she was lying for a good reason. She didn’t want Evan to know what she saw; or that she was so close to death, and would have actually been dead if it hadn’t been for Marvolo Slytherin saving her arse. She didn’t want to worry her younger brother, she also didn’t want him going to their entire family and putting her back on their radar.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Hope wanted to remain away from the eyes of her family until she turns of age, when she could be on her own and away from them.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“I also saw that you arrived into the medical tent way too late. Charlus came back before you, and you look very messed up.” Evan said, his face screwed up as a look of worry crossed it. </span>
</p><p class="p3">Hope shook her head, lightly chuckling, “You truly should have been put in Ravenclaw, buddy. Nothing gets passed you, never did, even when we were young.”</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Hope turned in her seat, completely facing Evan as she planted both hands on his bony shoulders, “I’m so flattered that your worried for me, truly, Evan, but I’m fine. I think it’s just with my final years of Hogwarts coming up I’m stressed out. Normal teenage girl things.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Okay.” Evan slowly nodded, a small smile spreading, “I just want you to know that you can talk to me. We might not be close and all because we don’t see much of each other and you’re barely home, but you’re my sister, and I’m your brother.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Hope felt an odd warmth in her chest at the words, before letting go of her brother’s shoulder. She sent him a nod before standing up and offering her arm so that they can walk to the castle together. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. A/N</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Hey everyone! </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">First off, I am so blown away by the amount of comments and reads my fanfic is getting. I honestly didn’t think it would be this well-liked, nor did I think this many people would have enjoyed it! The love is so real. </span>
</p><p class="p3">I’m so sorry for not posting last weekend, I’ve been getting some comments and messages from you guys asking if I’m okay, or if I’m stuck with writers block - and I appreciate the concerns *y’all made my heart swoon*</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">I have been dealing with some family stuff and school work, which left me really stressed out - and it doesn’t help the holidays are coming up and with COVID still being a thing, everything is an even bigger mess in my household.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">But I’m all fine, and I have two chapters already written, I just need to edit them and clean them up a bit, but I should hopefully, maybe, have them up by this weekend. My life is still kinda hectic at the moment, but I just wanted you all to know what was happening so I’m not leaving you guys high and dry. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Again, Thank you all for the support and the love. Y’all really made me love this story even more than I originally had and I can’t wait to take you on this ride</span>
  <span class="s3">❤️<br/></span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey readers! </p><p>So this is my first time writing on archive, so I’m excited. Especially seeing that this is the site where I read most of my fanfics! </p><p>As you probably seen from the summary, my story is going to be an AU. The Potters are a alive, and survived that night in Godric’s Hollow. I have so much planned for Hope and her relationship with her family. </p><p>This is also going to be a story with explicit themes. There will be some scenes that will be very sexual and smutty, but that won't happen until Hope's seventh year when she’s reached of age. This story will also get very dark/twisted. </p><p>I hope you all enjoy this story, as I'm super excited with all of the possibilities this plot can take.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>